Arashi Sannin: Final Fantasy VII
by Arch-Daishou
Summary: After winning the Fourth Shinobi War, Naruto finally killed Sasuke Uchiha but was near death himself. Having no other choice Kurama uses a powerful jutsu that sends them both the realm Gaia. How will the child of prophecy shape the events along with The Bijuu Queen? (Naruto & Aerith Pairing) along with eventually (Cloud & Tifa Pairing)
1. Prequel: The Broken Kitsune

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto or Final Fantasy VII

Naruto belongs to Masahi Kishimoto

Final Fantasy VII Belongs to Square-Enix

Normal Talk

**Demonic Speech**

_Thoughts_

Pairings: Naruto & Aerith / Cloud & Tifa

**A/N**: This begins two years before Final Fantasy VII

**Prequel: The Broken Kitsune**

It was the only way…

After all the hell and torment of the Fourth Shinobi War, and the near death of the Bijuu's container by the hands of the now dead Obito and Edo Tensei Madara, the final death match had brought an end to one Sasuke Uchiha, closing the door on the traitorous Uchiha Clan forever. The now dying 20 year old Naruto Uzumaki lies barely motionless on the ground. Blood seeps from countless sword and Jutsu wounds his now nearly lifeless cerulean eyes look into the night filled sky. A weak smile graces his lips as his crimson lifeblood slowly pools underneath him snow gently falls from above highly reminiscent of Haku's death some years before.

"Least now I can get to see you again," he spoke weakly.

**"Kit…"**

"Kur… Kurama," Naruto's voice dry, cracking, and strained as he spoke.

The old Demon solemnly shook its head while observing everything of the outside world in Naruto's mind.** "You can recover from this brat. I honestly doubt she would want us to die alone with that wretched Uchiha corpse rotting beside you."**

Despite his partially blurry vision, the blond shinobi tilted his head, eyeing his once former friend and teammate. But all the feelings of the once brotherly bond they shared had died when Sasuke killed her. His sword running through her chest was forever burned into his brain, her light forever silenced from this world.

"Can't I just rest? I am so tired partner..."

**"… Partner, what I am about to do will let you rest but also keep us alive. And maybe help you heal… I just hope you won't hate me for this… but this is the only way."**

Before the dying blond could comment, the Kyuubi concentrated all of demonic chakra as it out its claw-like paws went into a ram seal position.

**Kokudo Tensou No Jutsu: Gaia**

The last thing Naruto remembered was white light slowly enveloping his body as he slipped into unconsciousness.

/-/-/-/-/

"_You were right Naruto; the view up here is beautiful!"_

"_I told you it was dattebayo."_

_Sitting with a smile both he and her look out on the head of the Hokage monument overlooking all of Konoha. It felt like eternity since his heart felt so light, gently their hands were together with their fingers interlocked. But soon his smile turns solemn._

"_This is a dream isn't it," it came out more of a statement than a question from him._

_Her shoulder length rosette hair flowed partially in the wind as she looked mournfully at him. "Yes…"_

"_I'm sorry…" he looks down as the pain rolls through his heart. The overwhelming guilt of his failure tearing at his very soul._

_With her free hand she goes and gently touches Naruto's chin to lift it. His cerulean eyes lock on to her brilliant jade. "I told you I never blamed you… How could I ever blame the man I love? Now, time to wake up..."_

"_I don't want to… I want to stay with you."_

"_I'm with you always, you Baka."_ The rosette haired girl smiled softly._"But you have to move on… Promise me…"_

/-/-/-/-/

His eyelids flew open as he quickly sat up, her name coming from his lips. He instantly regretted sitting up as tremors of pain course through his limbs. By Kami his whole body ached all over. He felt like Tsunade-Baa-Chan used him for training dummy, fixed him up and used him again. His vision at first being blurry and unfocused as he gently rubs his eyes. His sharp nose picked up the scent of lilies and roses; he could feel the warm peaceful atmosphere envelop him. But still, where the hell was he?

**"Stubborn as always, you need rest kit."**

His body froze, only one person calls him '_Kit'_, but not outside of his own mind. And then there was the second weirdest thing, the usual deep male menacing voice was replaced by a feminine warm, sultry, and regal husky tone. Looking to his left as his eyes finally focused the blond blushed up a storm at the sight. Standing with her back against the wall and arms crossed under her mid-sized bust is a tall strikingly beautiful woman in her early thirties he guessed. Wearing a form fitting and elegant black and red lining battle kimono similar to Mei Terumi, this fit her hourglass figure perfectly. Her skin is a creamy pale color which only enhanced her almost ethereal beauty; her fingers were claw-like along with her bare feet. Her face is oval with a sharp chin, crimson red hair like his mom's which was in a partial bun and the rest going down to her waist, several bangs just stop above her glowing crimson slit eyes and two half way down both sides of her face. The expression and curve of her lips was between slight pure amusements laced with genuine concern.

"Kurama," Naruto almost let out a series of stutters which would make Hinata proud.

**"Heh! The look on your face is absolutely priceless," **Kurama chuckles.

"Bu… But you always... When you were a giant fox you sounded like a…" _Kami she is fucking gorgeous…_

Uncrossing one arm she rubs the back of her head sheepishly.**"Yeah, I did that on purpose. You should have seen Hashirama's face when Mito told him I was actually a woman. Or hell your father, the man practically doubled over, Kushina could not stop laughing at him. And thank you kit, I didn't think you liked me like that,"**a mischievous smile graces her lips.

Naruto's cheeks went slightly red again; "You heard me?!"

**"We are still connected Kit. Not that I am complaining any since my container is such a very _fine _specimen."**

The blond blinked as he shook his head to get out of his daze. His eyes soon gazed around his surroundings. A medium-size homey pink and red bedroom with one dresser and mirror on the opposite side of the bed, a desk and chair in front of a window for a person to see the view outside. It was a woman's room by every definition of the word, but being empath he could feel the warmth and love in every piece and décor within here. And judging by Kurama's relaxed posture they were not in a hostile nation or held captive by an enemy.

Looking down at his body he sees bandages wrapped around his stomach. Chest, arms, and hands. He had no doubt his right leg was also bandaged up to. Whoever found him took great care in patching him up. He looked back at his partner, finally realizing something.

"How are you outside the Shiki Fūin?"

Kurama shrugged,** "The rules are different here in Gaia."**

Naruto tilted his head in confusion as the Bijuu Queen sighed and explained.** "In order to save you I had to use a Jutsu only known to us Demons. Kokudo Tensou no Jutsu, or Realm Transfer Jutsu. I brought you to another dimension within space and time here something called the Lifestream flows the strongest to the point of overflowing."**

"Lifestream?"

**"The very essence of this planet, its soul you could say, which is unimaginable raw tangible energy greater than even chakra. Every planet in every realm has this even our old one though not as strongly, but here in Gaia it literally flourishes like the ocean. I brought you here and used that said energy to accentuate your healing. Since you have your natural Uzumaki blood mixed with my demonic chakra you've healed almost an instant. But our landing was left a lot to be desired…"**

Naruto blinked in surprise, seeing the embarrassment on Kurama's face. "How did we land?"

**"We did some free falling through a church's roof let's just say it wasn't pleasant…"**

/-/-/-/-/

Normally, her day would consist of tending to her beautiful flowers at the church and picking them to sell in the main square near the marketplace, helping her mother with shopping, cooking, or avoiding _them_. Never in her wildest dreams did ever even suspect more people would be falling from the sky and into her church, scaring the living daylights out of her… again. The life of 21 year old Aerith Gainsborough was never dull, though at times she wished it was; the heart could only take so many surprises. She sighs slightly as she walks up the stairs inside her house, her dainty fingers light sliding on the wall. In her other hand are some clean clothes which looked like they could fit the cute blond, since his were badly torn up and covered in blood. She blushes at the 'cute' comment a little as she shakes her head, had to focus.

_Wonder where they came from. The planet said they were 'outsiders', but what did that mean? Still the energy around feels so strong compared to anyone I ever been around. And that woman's glowing eyes, I wonder if she and the blond are from SOLDIER?_

Her thoughts were interrupted as she reaches the top step, hearing voices coming from the room that was housing her guests. _The young man is awake? How was that possible, last I saw him, he was close to death!_

"We fell through a roof of a church?"

**"I wasn't really guessing on our trajectory, Kit."**

_Kit?_

She tip-toed quietly to the closed door, leaning in and putting her ear close enough to the door to listen in on the conversation.

"So healing me ended up me getting hurt again," she could hear the sarcasm in his tone.

**"Oh, shut up! Your alive aren't you, you could least be grateful for me saving your ass Naruto."**

"I am Kurama. Oh, and whoever is behind the door listening you can come in, Dattebayo!"

Hearing a loud startled squeak behind the door, Naruto and Kurama chuckle quietly. The door opened slowly and the Bijuu Queen smirked, seeing Naruto slightly blush at the sight of the young woman entering the room. About petite in height, maybe 5'2" or 5'3" Naruto guesses her attractive hourglass figure like Kurama but not so flared out. Wearing a very beautiful blue and white dress with a red camisole underneath and white wedge sandals with pink straps, the outfit fits her figure just right. Her brunette hair having segmented bangs which framed her heart-shaped face and the sides, and was also pulled back in a thick plait with a pink ribbon tied around it. The blond and red head also noticed a white orb within the ribbon which held a faint glow, both could feel a faint power coming from it. She has fair but beautiful skin tone and vibrant emerald eyes, they noticed she wore no makeup, but in truth she did not need it.

_Just like her…_

Her slight embarrassment faded seeing Naruto sitting up in bed. "You should be resting," her voice soft and warm melodic as she walks over and sits beside Naruto.

"How long was I out," the whisker marked blonde asked.

"Nearly a day and half, I am surprised you're even up." Aerith let her eyes wander over Naruto. He was fairly tall, probably 6'2" if she guessed, a light tanned skin tone. Unlike most men she has seen with muscles, his form had a more wiry muscular build than bulky, which fit his body structure rather nicely. That and unlike someone who came from a gym, he looked like a man who used his muscles than rather having them for show. If it wasn't for his upper body wrapped up, she would be blushing at his toned chiseled chest and abs. but that hardly stopped her imagination any if at all. His face was angular with whisker-like marks on his cheeks which made him almost look like a fox in a way. Spiky sun-kissed blond hair with blade-like bangs half way going down his face. Then there is his eyes, cerulean in color but had such a radiant glow which amplified the tone. Is he a part SOLDIER? Does he know _him_?

Hearing a clear throat brings Aerith out her muses with a faint blush. Looking she sees an amused grin on Naruto's face with Kurama's looking more mischievous.

**"Like the eye-candy too eh?"**

"KURAMA!"

Seeing both Naruto's and the girl's flustered reaction almost sent the Bijuu woman into a fit of giggles which into laughter. She knew she was going to have fun with those two, she could already tell. Aerith recovered first as she handed the blond a clean grey shirt and pants.

"I was able to find these your size, when you feel ready come down stairs for supper."

"Thank you… Oh I did not give my name, Naruto Uzumaki. That damn vixen over there is Kurama," the blond lightly smiles.

"Aerith Gainsborough, I am happy you're alright. You to Ms. Kurama," the brunette smiles which lights the room.

Cringing at the title the Bijuu woman waves her hand dismissively.**"Just Kurama kiddo. Ms. Just makes me sound old."**

Naruto snorted which prompted the red head to glare at him; Aerith snickered at the two as they began to bicker. But they halt dead in their track when she innocently asked the question.

"So how long have you two been a couple," Aerith asks with a sly grin.

The two nearly choke on their own spit as their head snap over to heads over to young woman who smiles innocently.

**"I've known this brat since he was born! He is more like my little brother!"**

"She's a friend, teammate, and the occasional pain in my ass. End of story!"

Kurama glared as her hands went to her hips;** "Oh a pain in the ass am I? Wasn't I always the one that save your sorry backside?!"**

"If I recall that was begrudgingly. It took you five years just to trust my ass!"

**"It was worth it in the end wasn't it?"**

"It would have been worth it if you trusted me before Obito started that damned war!"

Kurama winced as her anger vanished. She slowly looks out the window solemnly, her crimson eyes showing to his surprise regret. Naruto was right after all, if she had not been so stubborn and prideful the two could have prevented much of the wrong done by that crazed maniac. Her Bijuu siblings would not have been enslaved, and their Jinchurriki murdered. The Jūbi would have remained dead, the fourth shinobi war would never have happened, The God Tree would never have come back, and _she_ would still be alive. But both knew the past was done, her sorrowful eyes turn back to her now former container.

**"I am sorry, Kit…"**

He mentally winces, seeing the pained look on Kurama's face. The blond always had a weakness when seeing a hurt female. Regardless if they human or demoness, "Same here, sorry Kurama…"

As this went on Aerith watched with concern. How the scene went from funny to serious in less than a second. _A war, what war?_ The only war she knew of was the war with Wutai but her instincts told her this was something else, especially since she never heard of any person from the war named _'Obito'_, who seems to be responsible for it. Seeing Naruto tense up decided to change the subject.

"Have you two ever been to Midgar before?"

The looks she gotten were pure confusion on both of them. While Kurama knew of the powerful Lifestream that flows here, she knew nothing of the history of its people. Somehow Aerith had a feeling this was going to be a long day.

/-/-/-/-/

Walking down with Kurama in tow Aerith so Naruto could get dressed; they see her mother starting to cook supper. While the Bijuu woman kept a respectful silence Aerith sorted her thoughts. How could two people not be familiar with Midgar? The biggest industrial city of Shinra Inc., and why did her instincts keep saying it's a more complicated answer than she thinks. Then there was the feeling she got from the Lifestream, it told her earlier these two were foreign to Gaia, strangers in a strange world. But at the same time the planet seems to be enraptured by their energy, Kurama especially.

"Mom, the young man from yesterday is awake," Aerith comments as she enters the kitchen.

Turning her head Elmyra looks over at surprise when seeing that the tall red head also up. Kurama gives a slight bow to her head as Elmyra returns it. The Bijuu woman knew off the bat that this was not Aerith's true mother, her scent alone made that obvious. Still it was none of her business, these two saved Naruto, which was enough for her to like them. Plus it wasn't unusual to see a foster parent.

"Now that is surprising. But I'm happy to know that both of you are alright, my dear," the woman said motherly as she smiles.

**"Thank you for helping us. It shows real honor to help strangers when it would be better to leave them to die."**

Elmyra shook her head; "My daughter and I would never let someone die. You are welcome here the both of you. Aerith please help me set up the table."

Kurama smiled slightly as she watched mother and daughter prepare the large dinner table. Not wanting to be a third wheel the Bijuu woman eventually joined in, simply stating she was not a freeloader. At the same time the women hear footsteps as they see a dressed Naruto coming down. He smiles warmly at Aerith and Elmyra he smirks coyly at Kurama who glares daggers at him.

**"Not one word…"**

The blonde only chuckles as he walks over, Elmyra begins fixing dinner. Naruto being the gentleman he sits both Aerith and Kurama in a seat before he took one in between them.

"Thank you," Aerith smiles.

**"My my, aren't we the little gentleman. Who are you and where is my Kit?"**

The two women giggle at the mock glare Naruto gives to his former tenant. Sighing as he shakes his head he looks over to Aerith's mother as she walks in with the food. "Thank you for helping us ma'am."

As she puts down the tray of food the kindly mother simply smiles. "It is quite alright sweetie. Please call me Elmyra, and you both are welcome here as long as you like."

The two thank her as they start eating their meal. The mood was quite lively as Aerith spoke to her mother while Naruto and Kurama listened quietly. Taking notice of this the younger brunette spoke to the two.

"So where are you two from exactly?"

Both blonde and red head froze as look at each other in the eye. Now this was going to be an interesting dinner conversation.

/-/-/-/-/

Aerith and Elmyra thought was a normal getting to know your guest became something of an experience. It turned into something they thought was out of a movie or a really strange long running television or manga series. But the conviction from both Naruto and Kurama in their voices showed that neither was lying. These two people had actually come from a different reality, a whole different world and fought in a very bloody war. The group sits in the living room as the two explain about the Elemental Nations, the shinobi villages, The Akatsuki, Obito Uchiha, and Madara Uchiha, and finally Kurama's kind. Knowing they could have kept this a secret, neither Naruto or Kurama felt lying to the people that saved you would not sit well with either of them.

"A Bijuu," Aerith let the word roll off her tongue.

**"Don't let my appearance fool you. While I may look and acts like a human, I am far different from your kind. I along with my brethren we're once one being known as The Jūbi. An ancient demon meant only for one purpose to bring chaos and destruction. Many fought against him and fell to ruin under his wake. That was until The Rikudō Sennin appeared. Father was the first human to use chakra, and blessed with the Rinnegan a powerful ocular doujutsu."**

Seeing both Aerith and Elmyra in complete confusion Naruto took over. "The Rinnegan are unique eyes. The one of Rikudō Sennin had is considered the eyes Kami herself. But there are also two more Doujutsu's. The Sharingan," Kurama snorts in disgust, "and Byakugan. But digressing, through his power the Rikudō Sennin defeated and sealed away in Jūbi into himself, thus becoming the first Jinchurriki. Near his death he split the Jūbi into nine sentient entities. The Bijuu or in simpler terms they are called the tailed beasts."

Elmyra felt she saw something when young blond said that title. "What is a Jinchurriki Naruto?"

The blond was silent as the past played back into his mind, but only Aerith and Kurama see the pain and sorrow written in Naruto's glowing cerulean eyes. But she also notices sees the deep regret in the Bijuu woman face. She connects the dots faster than even Kurama could predict.

"You're Jinchurriki, aren't you Naruto," Aerith spoke in the most gentle of voices.

Both blonde and Bijuu look at her in shock, while finally collecting himself Naruto nods. "Jinchurriki is called by many the 'Power of the Human Sacrifice'. We are people who have a Bijuu sealed inside us. We have tremendous chakra and unique abilities from our respected Bijuu. The tradeoff however is we become outcasts or pariahs of our village. We are hated and feared, to point of almost extreme abuse."

Elmyra and Aerith both covered their mouths as their eyes widened in small horror. Naruto's eyes casted downward while Kurama's still held her regret. **"Because of an incident and a man who tried to control me through the use of the Sharingan. I attacked Naruto's village, if it wasn't through the self-sacrifice of Naruto's parents, all would be lost. I was freed but was also sealed away into Kit here. Because of me Kit endured so much hatred and scorn from the time he was a baby till he was sixteen."**

Naruto lightly glares over at his partner; "I said I forgave you for that. Madara was the one who cause the whole thing."

**"And he used me to with that wretched Sharingan. I have to forgive myself too Kit. And after all I did, it will take a long time for that."**

/-/-/-/-/

Sitting in the rose garden behind Aerith's and Elmyra's house, Naruto sits in meditation after everything spoken of the day, letting the reservoir which flows like a waterfall near the house calm him. After their tale, the two brunettes' gave a brief history of their world. More specifically Shinra Corporation, the organization which holds all the political and military power in the world. They explained; this was no simple group, but rather a massive self-made conglomerate that decided almost everything in the world. Most of the reason for this was through the use of Mako reactors which harness the very Lifestream into a power source, it gave them complete dominance over Gaia itself.

The two brunettes' explained Midgar, was Shinra's crown jewel and later became the capital of Gaia. With several large Mako reactors in a circle pattern, the capital is divided by an upper and lower city sections called plates. They explained about the vast differences between the upper and lower plates. In the upper sections you had the wealthy, the high society, and the Shinra building at its center. Below were the slums where people find any way they can survive, which also gives way to a high volume of crime. Naruto and Kurama were sickened by this and it reminded them too much of the crime lords like Gatou who held some villages like Nami no Kuni in the depths of depression, before Team seven had liberated it.

For Aerith and her mother, they lived in the Sector 5 slums which were near a church the young woman goes to tending to flowers. She said she picks them to sell them up top for a Gil which was the currency of this world. The former Jinchurriki and Bijuu Queen took it all in varied strides.

/-/-/-/-/

Naruto lightly smirks. "I give you an 'A' for trying to hide yourself." Hearing a squeak he opens his eyes as he looks over to Aerith hiding behind some of her flowers. The young woman slumps her shoulders somewhat, soon walks over and sits beside the young Sannin.

"What will you do now?"

It was a reasonable question; "don't really know. Guess see what I can do here along with Kurama. Become a Mercenary maybe."

Aerith lightly frowned, while she was against killing people, she knew skills like Naruto's were most likely rare. She just hoped nothing ill would come of it.

"Do you want to go back to your own world?"

Naruto blinked, he finally came to really think about it. But he shook his head; "Tell you the truth there is nothing really left for me there. I am surprised you actually believe us."

"I admit it does come out of some weird science fiction novel or a really cool anime. But the way you two both spoke of _'the_ _elemental_ _nations'_, how could we not believe you."

Naruto grins; "Because most sane people would consider us crazy."

"Sanity can be vastly overrated," Aerith grins back.

The two look at each other in silence then begin laughing. For Naruto it had been a long while since he felt his light hearted. It was nice to remember the feeling. As they settle down they go into a comfortable silence.

"In a way... You can start from scratch. A new world and a new life. I think you and Kurama have more than earned it Naruto."

Looking over his cerulean gaze into her emerald. A small part of him felt like he was looking right into _her_ eyes. But he knew that was not so, and Aerith is very different compared to… He looks away as the pain goes into his heart. Seeing his sudden change in emotions her dainty hand touches his shoulder.

"Naruto?"

"Sakura," his voice was low almost to a whisper as his eyes look of distantly.

_Sakura?_" Who is Sakura?"

Gasping quickly clearing his head, he focuses back to the present smiling weakly; "So what this stuff called 'Materia'?"

She knew that it was weak deflection of her question, but seeing such an intense pain in his eyes, she let it go. But a small part of her hoped someday he might tell her everything, Lifestream willing.

/-/-/-/

**Character Stats:**

Name: Naruto Uzumaki

Age: 20

Height: 6'2

Weight: 200 lbs.

Rank: Sannin (Given to him by Tsunade and the other Kages after the end of the war)

Specializes: Kenjutsu, Ninjutsu, Fuinjutsu, Taijutsu, Stealth

Weapon: Shuriken, Kunai, Senbon

Special Weapon: Kage Kotetsu: A unique Daito sword which was created by his forefathers in Uzushiogakure. The blade itself made of the rarest chakra metal only found on the Uzu Island. Said to amplify a person's Elemental Ninjutsu and a special awakening only know to the UzuKages of old.


	2. Prequel: New Life Old rhythm

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto or Final Fantasy VII

_Never underestimate the action of one person._

**A**/**N**: While Naruto and Kurama will have an odd very close friendship, they will be nothing more than that. Friends…

**Prequel: New life old Rhythm**

While it was no secret that he was never a morning person, Naruto grumbled some as he sit up from the bed. Granted with the upper plate no one could really tell if it was day or night without a clock near you. But living and training like he did in Konohagakure no Sato, he knew when it was 3 A.M. just by his internal clock. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he sits up shirtless; he takes view of his surroundings. The room given to him by Aerith and Elmyra, the very same room he was resting from his deathly wounds, which thanks to his Uzu blood and Kurama's Chakra are already healed. Removing the bandages he smiled smugly, seeing neither a blemish nor any scars on his chest or arms. It truly was a blessing of his Uzu Bloodline next to his natural longevity, being able to heal from all major and minor wounds to broken bones, and be immune to poisons.

Shaking off those thoughts he did a mental review of everything that happened yesterday. Well what felt like was just yesterday. He had finally fought and killed the man who killed the woman he loved since he was eight, but the fight left him on death's doorsteps which not even his Uzu blood or Kurama's chakra couldn't heal. This left the only alternative in the Bijuu's mind and use a Jutsu Naruto was never aware of. The actual ability to transport one's self to another reality and time. The blond Jinchurriki was surprised by Kurama's conviction last night of not only saving him but giving him a fresh start. While he did not like that the Bijuu woman still blamed herself from what happened to him in the past, like she said, she had to forgive herself to move on.

Rising to his feet as he put on the shirt Aerith gave him, he soundlessly walked downstairs. Since said brunette sleeps in the room beside him while Elmyra downstairs in the master bedroom, he keeps his steps quiet with ease though he stops mid-way down the hall seeing a rare sight sleeping on the living room couch. Walking over his lips curl into smirk as his eyes look down on the sleeping face of his longtime friend and partner. He still could not get over the fact that all this time, the fox is actually a female. Kami does love her twists of irony when it came to him, why change now right?

He gently moves a stray bang from the redhead's face that mewls at the small touch. Lightly snorting he moves his hand until Kurama's dainty claw-like one grabs his wrist. Her glowing crimson slits eyes open and wide awake as they stare into Naruto's glowing cerulean.

**"Going** **somewhere?"** she whispered.

"To do some exercises in the back. Like to see if I have all my skills are here in Gaia. I know you feel it even more than I do; our chakra feels so much more potent here."

**"That is result of the Lifestream's overwhelming power here."** Kurama sighed. **"I'll go with you and explain."**

/-/-/-/-/

Sitting in the center of the rose garden, Kurama sits in front of Naruto. Despite being a tall woman of 6ft, her former container was still two heads taller than her. Oh the irony of this was not lost on either of them, but back to the matter at hand. Reaching into her left kimono sleeve she pulls out four glowing orbs with varying colors; Jade, Gold, Purple, and Sapphire. Placing them on the ground in front of her friend he looks at her with confusion.

**"Aerith told you about Materia and how it work yes?"**

The blond nods as he looks down at the orbs; "I get the feeling these involve me."

**"In order for you to exist here; the Lifestream had to balance your very being. And so it split your Fūton, Raiton, Ninjutsu, and my demonic chakra that you merged with your own into these four Materia. Jade is your wind Chakra and all the jutsu skills of them. Sapphire is your Lightning, the Gold is all your Ninjutsu skills From Kage Bunshin, Shōsen Jutsu, Rasengan, Tōton Jutsu, Henge Jutsu, Kawarmi, etc., and the Purple, that is to our unified power."**

"Wait, why aren't' your powers like this?"

It was a fair question; **"Remember what I am Naruto. I am a being of pure energy with a sentient will. The Lifestream recognized me for what I am so left me as I am. That and when you restored my complete power it made me strong enough to not be manipulated by the Lifestream."**

Naruto had to admit he was rather proud of himself when being able to bring back Kurama's full strength as well as learning Shōsen Jutsu. Granted it took both Tsunade and Sakura to increase his chakra control to almost a razor's edge, but to be an extra medic on the side helped greatly. And thanks to that new found level of control his skills had increased tenfold. All of this made possible for his decision after the events of the Valley of End. Demanding Ero-Sennin to completely rebuild his training from the ground up. Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, Chakra Control, everything. Apparently a Chidori into one's heart does change someone, which after his training trip with his godfather was the blond's swift promotion to Chunin. Then months later at the Tenchi Bridge, his transformation which led to his battle against the Snake Sannin Orochimaru, and Sakura's tearful plea which actually reached him; the fate of Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno changed forever that day, by three simple words.

Then came the war…

When going to Kumogakure to learn about the Bijuu from the Nibi Jinchurriki and Hachibi Jinchurriki, Naruto increased his shinobi field further. Thanks by the efforts of the young Konoha Nin, Yugito Nii was saved in time before the Akatsuki could take her, though it lead to one hell of a small scale war between him with Killer Bee against Hidan and Kakuzu, but to their frustration they escaped, but at least they made sure those Akatsuki bastards were badly injured for it. Which after that day he made one of his closest friends in the Kumo Kunoichi. That and made friends with her friends Karui, Omoi, Samui Nii, and of all people the Raikage. While during his time in Kumo, the Raikage helped Naruto create a new Taijutsu (Denkou Kitsune: Lightning Fox) that solely belonged to the Uzumaki, the others taught him everything about Kenjutsu, which he made his own from it (Uzu no Doragon: Dragon of the Whirlpool).

But it was the odd friendship of Karui who taught him his Raiton Jutsu. He never would have guessed what she would do for him after that dark days came… or fell in love with her after Sakura's death. He was never sure if it was a rebound or grief that drew him to the Kumo Kunoichi, but prayed it was neither. He would never forgive himself if he ever hurt her. He just hoped she forgave him now that he is gone.

"Okay so how do I use these things?"

**"Normally for someone to wield Materia they place the orbs into special slots in their weapons. You however have advantages,"** Kurama smirks.

"Chakra…" The Bijuu woman pouts as he smirks. "I stopped being the idiot I used to be Dattebayo."

Kurama sighed dramatically; **"I miss surprising you. You are correct, since in our world many know and cultivate their chakra to make them stronger. In this world there was no Rikudō Sennin."**

"So no one here is even aware of their chakra networks. Or for that matter how to use it."

**"They can only access their chakra through the use of Materia and utilizing something called Limit Breaks. Otherwise, everyone is civilian-level save Aerith."** Seeing his confusion she smirks. **"While I am uncertain, I can sense she is far from a normal human. Next to her odd scent I never seen anyone so in tuned with the Lifestream. She is… unique."**

/-/-/-/-/

After their chat Naruto began his training exercises. While it was brutal even by Konoha standards, with Kurama becoming his unofficial sensei it was nightmarish. As it turned out when Kurama told Naruto to place the Materia into his body, his skills became not only available but also even more proficient, without the use of hand-signs it was all much easier. And even though he didn't need to, and Kurama's retort, using the Kage Bunshin did well in quickening his efforts tenfold.

Then came the time of Kurama's Taijutsu spar… And Naruto was being thoroughly reminded why fighting the Bijuu Queen is completely and absolutely suicidal. Not only did she hit harder than Tsunade or Sakura could ever hope to, the blond was grateful being able to heal instantly from all the bruises and broken bones, though it did nothing for the soreness.

/-/-/-/-/

It was the delicious smell of pancakes, eggs, and sausage stirred Aerith from sleep. Stretching to get all the kinks out from her slumber, she pulled off the covers, clad in a simple but elegant red nightgown. Deciding food takes priority over changing clothes at the moment she leaves her room and goes to the room beside her.

"Naruto… Time to…"

The brunette lightly frowns when she opens the door to find no one inside. But soon she hears humming from the only male in the house downstairs. Closing the door she walks downstairs to see her mom come out of the bedroom in her robe.

"You're not cooking," Aerith says shocked.

"I thought you were," Elmyra retorted.

Both hear duel humming as they enter the kitchen and dinner table. They were stunned to see Naruto cooking breakfast while Kurama was setting the table for everyone. Mother and daughter are literally speechless at how far the two are going for something as simple as breakfast. Kurama looked back over to her former container.

**"Aren't you finally glad those lessons Chouji dragged you to be finally paying off?"**

The blond snorts as he flips the pancakes; "Being seduced by Ino and then proceeded to be tied up in Ninja wire by Chouji and dragged to his kitchen is not what I call friendly push in the right direction."

**"There is no such thing as fair in the Ninja world. I'm just glad they got you off your Ramen addiction."**

"No… Sakura did," Naruto's voice quickly almost turning to a soft whisper.

_That name again… Who is she?__She wondered. _While she respected his privacy, her curiosity was getting the best of her.

Both ladies see the mournful expression coming from the Bijuu woman as she looks over to Naruto. **"Kit, I…"**

"I'll be fine… I have to move forward, or I would be no better than that bastard."

Entering the kitchen both mother and daughter get the attention of their guests. Kurama smirks as she waves, when Naruto's eyes lock on to Aerith's he smiles warmly.

"Ohayou!" Seeing their confusion he snickered. "It means 'Good Morning'. Hope you don't mind if I make breakfast. My way of saying thanks for helping us."

As Kurama ushers them to their respected seats Naruto soon brings over the sweet smelling food and when he sits beside Kurama everyone soon digs in. As Aerith and Elmyra soon discover, their blond houseguest is even a better cook than even the Gainsborough's matriarch much to her immense displeasure. But offering her the cook books of Akimichi Clan and Konohagakure no Sato made her day. He was so glad his seven sealing scrolls survived the trip. And while thinking on it will take inventory through his scrolls after breakfast. He wondered if he brought _those_ books with too. Even if it was begrudgingly at the time, he did promise his godfather if anything happened to him… Damn old pervert.

The conversation between the four was light but pleasant which help with the peaceful atmosphere. Kurama for the most part just enjoyed seeing her former container just being able to act somewhat normal. While she knew his pain would never completely go away, perhaps now he can at least heal. This was all she could do for the once loud brash boy who grew into a stoic calm man. Some part of her really did miss the boy, but she was proud of the man he became.

Her eyes soon took notice of the subtle glances Aerith was giving Naruto. She hid her smirk as she continued eating; oh she was going to have some fun with this. Once a fox, always a fox…

/-/-/-/-/

Kurama watches while a sitting Naruto unwraps one of his scrolls which held his clothes. Kami he was so glad these things survived! Well not just his clothes but also his array of weapons from his custom made kunai, shuriken, special trench knives similar to Asuma-Sensei's, it was his way to honor his uncle's memory, and finally the heirloom from his mother's clan. The Bijuu Queen watches as he goes through the hand signs and slams his palm into the open paper. In puff of smoke she saw the beautiful Daito sword in its black and crimson sheath. Unlike a normal katana, a Daito was something in between that and a No-Dachi being a mid-range long-sword. The hilt and guard are beautiful with the tsuba made of pure silver and being the design of a dragon, the hilt is black with red thread sown in and the end is silver with the Uzumaki swirl. His hand slowly grips the hilt as he draws his sword. Both hear the small hum as the pure black chakra blade comes to into view. Said to be forged by rare metal only found on the Uzumaki islands, it can channel a person affinity and amplify the power ten times over. A blade which was once held by the once powerful Uzukages; from Tsukiko Uzumaki the Shodaime, Ryujin Uzumaki the Nidaime, and Daisuke Uzumaki the Sandaime. When Naruto learned he was direct descendant of all three, to say he was floored was a mild understatement.

Kurama lifts an eyebrow; **"Being a little too cautious are we? I know you're serious when you bring that out."**

"Aerith said people are allowed to carry weapons in the slums. And it pays to be safe than sorry when we have no idea what threat might be out there."

Kurama shrugged but stayed silent as Naruto sheathed his sword before placing it on the bed. He then opens one of the scrolls with his actual clothing. He was so relieved this scroll along with his weapons survived. Going through the same routine and slams his fist onto the Fūinjutsu seals in puff all his clothes appear in full glory. Eight Black and Gray Anbu pants, eight Black, Gray, and red T-Shirts, Some chain mesh shirts he always wears, Shinobi sandals and boots, fingerless gloves with a metal plate. And finally a gift from his Jinchurriki brother and most stoic friend, yes even more so than Shino. –And that is saying something-, Gaara No Sabaku. A trench coat of the same style that the Kazekage wears but black in color with a dark orange lining on the inside. From what Temari told him this was made from very special fibers that are strong as steel and helps your chakra flow more smoothly through your body. While not having the vest like Gaara wears, which he prefers not to, seriously who wears a vest over a trench coat?

_Seriously Gaara you have the weirdest fashion sense._

He stops what he doing when feeling a hard glare from behind him. Okay, so his fashion sense sucked too…

Quickly he undresses from Aerith's clothes given to him, while they were comfortable, he just felt naked without some proper attire. Years of being a shinobi can do that to anyone, he even remembers Kakashi usually wearing his Jounin uniform even off duty.

_I just hope you're not blaming yourself for all that has happened Sensei…_

**"He will be fine Kit, as far as anyone will think you're a Missing Nin now. The others will mourn, but never forget you."**

"Baa-Chan?"

Kurama smiles sadly; **"She will grieve the hardest, but she will keep going. She is a survivor and remember she did adopt you when coming back after bringing her home to be Gondaime. She chose to be your mother, while Kushina gave birth to you, but in the short time it was Tsunade who raised you."**

Slowly his glowing cerulean eyes look out the window; _I'm okay mom… please don't cry about me being gone._

"**She will be fine kit."**

Naruto smiled as he looked back to the Bijuu Queen. He then resumed getting dressed, much to the Demon woman's immense pleasure. One thing she loved about Naruto, modesty was never his virtue.

/-/-/-/-/

After finishing the dishes Elmyra and Aerith both waited for their guests to come back down stairs. When the brunette offered a walk around the Slums then to her church Naruto and Kurama agreed, and said he will get dressed to go with her along with Kurama. While mother and daughter wait in the living room, Elmyra goes into a book while Aerith is deep in her own thoughts.

Mostly on how she could help her blond friend heal, granted she still does not know much about him, but seeing the pain in his eyes made her want nothing more than to heal his wounds. As well as get to know more about Naruto, and learn something about this Sakura. By the tone of his voice she knew he loved this woman deeply, but there was also mourning in his voice. Was she dead or killed, the brunette was getting more questions than answers. Elmyra kept one eye on her daughter.

"He won't be a simple fix, Aerith."

Aerith looked to her mother; "Mom?"

"During the Wutai Conflict I remember seeing soldiers like him coming home. Naruto is haunted by a war that was by the way it sounds was ten times worse than the one here. He lost friends and loved ones, plus the childhood he lived was very harsh. He is deeply scarred Aerith and trying to heal him won't be easy."

Before she could say anything both turn to see Naruto and Kurama coming down. The new attire he wore had both mother and Daughter's attention. Wearing a gray shirt and black pants with Sandals of an odd make, and a black trench coat, it gave the blond a roguish look. In his left hand is a sheathed Daito sword, better to safe than sorry as one would say. Aerith could not help the small blush crossing her cheeks; his looks were quite handsome in that attire. The two stopped near the hall as they look at their new friends.

"Shall we," Naruto smirks.

/-/-/-/-/

As it said Sector 5 slums were just that, a slum. Makeshift buildings, broken mobile homes, what little shelters there was people use them. As far as Kurama and Naruto could tell there was only one shop, and it sold what it could for people in the surrounding area. The duo is silent as they both cast solemn gazes at the scene before them. In some respects, it was a lot how Nami once looked, but ten times worse.

While walking beside their new friend they also felt glares directed their way. Not of hate but rather suspicion. Something they figure would be of no surprise; two strangers show up out of nowhere would make anyone cautious. While at the same time Aerith was receiving many warm and happy greetings. As it turned out she is well loved by the people of this Sector and Naruto and Kurama noticed how protective they were of Aerith when looking at them and her. As if saying a silent message, hurt her and we will hurt you.

As they pass out of the sector the brunette sighs; "Sorry for all the looks they are giving you."

**"It's expected, as far as they are concerned we are strangers who might have some ulterior motive."**

"Trust us, we are used to things like this," Naruto shrugs. "We'll just have to earn their respect one day at a time."

Aerith could not refute that but she still wished the others would be nicer to them. Making to the long trek on a dirt path both Naruto and Kurama see a Church is the distance. In a way it was out of place amongst the piles of metal littering the area, but it was also a safe haven of sorts. Nearing the large wooden doors they see beautiful painted glass on either side. The church itself was a large modest size, but well made on the outside.

Stopping at the door and turning around with a smile Aerith looks at her two new friends. "Welcome to my church."

/-/-/-/-/

The doors open with some but little effort as Aerith walks ahead. Naruto and Kurama took in the sight within the church. While slightly dilapidated, and run down, it was still beautiful. Along the sides of the open sanctuary were several large tall pillars, four on each side bracing the top of the building with several wooden pews in two long rows facing an altar. Further ahead they saw said altar with a unique cross mounted on the wall behind it. Looking up they saw a massive hole in the roof which oddly let sunlight through and straight down to an open ground where flowers were growing, seeming in defiance against the barren wasteland within the slums.

"Aren't they beautiful, no matter how bleak everything is within the slums, coming here always relaxes me."

The two watch as their friend tends to this miracle of life with very gentle and loving care. Kneeling down Kurama looks at the flowers curiously while Naruto looks at the massive hole in the roof.

"Take it that is where we _'dropped'_ in," Naruto smirks.

Both women look up while Aerith giggled, Kurama sighed. That long free fall was no fond memory for her thank you very much.

"You two literally made me jump out of the way. There is where you landed."

Following where she was pointing, they see two large indentations in the ground. Kami it was miracle both survived such a damn fall. Blinking Naruto soon kneels down beside Aerith as she works on her flowers.

"Sorry for frightening you."

The brunette waved it off. "It's alright. I am just glad you're both okay. And the bonus I made new friends."

The blond and redhead both smirk as they watch Aerith diligently. They soon discover that she also sells these flowers on the upper city for only one Gil. Her dream was to have these flowers all over Midgar. While Kurama thought it was weird, Naruto found the idea pleasant. The brunette soon learns that the blond has also something of a green thumb. And extra hand is a welcoming sight. And watching the blond be so gentle with her flowers is amazing. The fox woman just watches with avid curiosity as she sits on knees. She always remembered Naruto and before him, Kushina, always tending to plants, herbs, and flowers. Sometimes she wondered if it was an Uzumaki trait.

"You wanted to ask me something," Naruto speaks out of the blue.

Clearly surprised Aerith looks at him in sheer shock, but looks away when biting her lip softly. How do ask this question without hurting someone? Taking a deep breath she looks back to her friend. And prays he won't be too angry at her.

"Who is Sakura," she asks in the most gentle of tones.

Instantly his glowing cerulean eyes grow distant as he looks forward, even Kurama bows her head. Aerith mentally winces as silence takes the room. As she was about to apologize he speaks.

"Sakura Uzumaki was my late wife. She was murdered two years ago by someone we both thought was a brother to us."

Her emerald eyes went wide as she covers her mouth with her hand, Kurama continues. **"You see she was kit's lifelong crush, who at the beginning ignored him and even went so far as to say she hated him. She was a fan girl of the one they called brother who turned traitor to Konoha. Her heart slowly swayed to my kit and became cemented after an incident on the Tenchi Bridge. After that they were nearly inseparable and married months later."**

"In the life of a shinobi death is almost always at your doorstep so getting married at 15 was nothing new. Sadly though with the threat of Akatsuki and Orochimaru we never got the time to have kids or live a normal life. Still we loved each other, and we kept the other going no matter what hell came at us. Then the war came…"

**"And the true colors of that traitor came to light. Then we went face to face against the true two master minds, there name's Obito and Madara Uchiha. Sasuke Uchiha came to our supposed aid, despite his hostile actions and threat to destroy Konoha, he helped us. And because of it we got suckered… all he wanted was Obito and Madara out of the way. And after kit killed them, and was near to complete exhaustion, that son of bitch…"**

Kurama growled as she looks away, while Naruto clinched his fists. Aerith gazes mournfully as her hand touches Naruto's. She gives him a gentle squeeze as his larger hand slowly holds her so softly.

"I am so sorry…"

His anger slowly calming as he looks back to the brunette almost in broken gaze. The hollow shine in his eyes, if not for the glow, she could say their normal color of cerulean would be dim. Soon slowly tears come from his eyes. "I could have saved her…" he kept repeating as his tears flowed freely. It was as her mother said, Naruto is a haunted man, she dare say broken.

Gently before he realizes it, he was wrapped in a warm hug. His head resting on Aerith shoulders as she hummed gently. Shakily his arms wrap around her lithe waist. Kurama watches sadly as she knew Naruto was in so much pain for losing Sakura, getting over her death will be hard, but her hope might be the young woman holding her kit in her arms.

"Always remember that she loves you," Aerith whispered gently.

"She's dead because of me… because I was a damn stubborn idiot who refused to change when I should have."

She slowly let go, the blond unwraps his arms from her waist as her dainty hands lay on his whiskered cheeks. Her emerald eyes looks sternly into his broken glowing cerulean.

"It is not your fault, nor will it ever be. The blame solely goes to that traitor. Sakura would never blame you, Kurama will never blame you, and I will never blame you. Live for her, and for yourself. Find the happiness I know in my heart she would want you to have."

Though his tears still fell, Aerith's words were sinking in and he soon feels hands from behind resting on his shoulders. Aerith sees Kurama resting her forehead between the blond's shoulder blades. Her crimson slit eyes gaze solemnly at the floor. While in the beginning she really never liked Sakura, especially since she thought the bubblegum princess was a weakling and the fact she fawned over that damn Uchiha just strengthened her contempt for the girl. The fact was however, when Naruto came back after his training trip, the rosette spent her time mostly with her kit. She confessed learning about him being a Jinchurriki and apologized for every abusive action she ever did to him, from the beatings to the insults. And Kurama knew she was being genuine, but was still hesitant on changing her opinion. That was until Tenchi Bridge…

The fact that her tearful outcry reached Naruto when Kurama was in control and he stopped her from attacking Sakura as well as able to regain his senses and wield the four tailed form. It proved to the Bijuu Queen Sakura Haruno did truly love her kit, absolutely and completely.

"**We both have to move forward kit. We'll make her proud by becoming stronger passed the pain. Think we can do that kit?"**

Letting go of his cheeks, Aerith watches as the blond looks up at the ceiling. Slowly looking back down his eyes lock on with the brunette's. A small smile graces his lips.

"Yeah… I think we can…"


	3. Prequel: Guardian

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto or Final Fantasy VII

_True strength is the will to protect others and not yourself._

**Prequel: Guardian**

_He hated hospitals; they were for the sick and the injured, while granted he was seriously wounded. A Chidori through the heart and his entire skeletal frame fractured, the definition 'sore as hell' was a mild understatement. Naruto knew he would be fine in the morning, thanks to that damn fox, but instead he gets stuck in here for a week in the pit of damnation because of Baa-chan. He sighed almost dramatically as he looks out to the Hokage monument. More specifically to one that was his surrogate grandfather since he was baby. The man he wishes was still here and not with the Shinigami._

"_What should I do Jiji," Naruto closes his eyes as he sighs._

/-/-/-/-/

His glowing cerulean eyes opened as he slowly sat up in his bed. Looking around he finally did get used to décor of the room Aerith and Elmyra gave him six weeks since his arrival along with Kurama. He frowned some as he tried to figure out what that dream meant. A part of him was also glad it wasn't nightmare at least; he felt bad waking up his two new friends. He knew Kurama was well aware of what he saw, but kept quiet, he just hoped he was too when had those dreams. No need to make people worry continuously, he did not want them to feel that, and waking up screaming was never good. But in a way he was glad he came to Gaia, the nightmares were slowly becoming sparser. Looking over at the clock which said 4AM, he knew it was time to train with his partner again. Still his mind went back to the dream and to his grandfather.

"What should I be doing now Old Man?"

Still, half of him could not believe that Aerith and Elmyra gave them this chance. Not only did they believe them, but they let them stay at their house. When he finally asked why they gave them a chance, his answers were interesting, but honest. Elmyra simple said it was their conviction and level of detail about their old home. While admittedly she was skeptical, it was their eyes which told her they were not lying. Aerith had said that the planet told her that both of them were outsiders but the Lifestream seemed to be drawn to them strongly. That was the most cryptic and weirdest answer they ever heard.

Downstairs Kurama sleeps comfortably on the couch as her eyes soon open sadly. Her crimson glowing orbs slowly drift to where Naruto's room is upstairs.

**"You will find your path kit. We both will,"** the Bijuu Queen whispers.

/-/-/-/-/

**Shinra Building**

Sitting at his desk in the Turks division office, the leader of said group was having something he could say was a conflict of orders. While normally he could find a way around this, Tseng was now pushed into a corner by the president. At the moment, while knowing it would happen, he was trying hard to keep from the realization. All for the sake of his lost friend and comrade.

A handsome and tall man, he is wearing the usual clean cut dark blue suit and tie, known for every member of his division. His long jet black hair which matches his eyes and his oval face with a sharp chin and on the center of his forehead a tilak. Leaning forward as he rests his elbows on the desk with his hands interlocking his forehead soon touches them.

"I am sorry my friend. But I have no choice now."

Leaning back as unlocks his fingers he reaches for his cell phone. Flipping it open he as he quickly presses the numbers. Then placing it to his ear.

"We have our orders. Get Katana, Reno, and Rude, along with yourself… I know… The ancient will not run this time; we will take her Cissnei, and bring her home."

/-/-/-/-/

For second he saw the world spinning like a kaleidoscope, the next the air knocked out of his lungs as he hit the ground. Oh Naruto was so glad this was not a cement or metal floor. Slowly turning over to lay on his back an exhausted Naruto looked up at the amused expression of Kurama, one hand on her hip while the other dangles at her side, showing little to no sign of being tired, perks of being a Demon Queen. For nearly an hour the two have been in a spar match, or as Naruto would like to say, the beat down from hell. His former tenant was not exaggerating when she said she would not take it easy on him, hell if anything she got more intense as the weeks ran by. He half wondered if she was trying to kill him.

"This for all those fur-ball comments isn't it," Naruto mumbled as the sweat drips from his brow.

She pretends to look shocked by his words; **"Why kit, would I be that vindictive?"**

"Yes…"

The Bijuu Queen lightly pouts before shaking her head and reached out to lend him a hand back up. The aid is graciously accepted as she pulls him back up with no effort. While catching his breath he was also mentally digesting what his partner told him this morning. Granted she should have told him when they arrived in Gaia, but she wanted to surprise him and him learning on his own. Was this really her way of saying I'm sorry.

"Could you run by me what you did to me during our travel through the Lifestream?"

Sighing, the demonic redhead had a feeling he would ask this. Not too dumb it down like he used to request, he just wanted to be sure what she did was actually real.

**"Like I said kit, when we traveled through the Lifestream it gave me the chance I been waiting for to alter your Chakra network and physical body. I permanently hybridized your Chakra network in order for to use it more efficiently and increase what Chakra you already had."**

"Which was Kage level," Naruto rubs his chin.

**"Only now it is beyond that. In the ranking of Demons in terms of Chakra you are a Duke. As for your physical body, I also used my Youkai to enhance your internal organs, skeletal structure, and harden your skin to a degree. What I have been doing for pass six weeks is helping you adapt to the change. Like I said, you're not a Hanyou (Half-Demon), but rather a highly evolved human. I think we shall call it, 'Meijin'."**

"So the Adept eh? Catchy…" The blond smirked as did Kurama.

**"Your five senses are also heightened to near my level, and like I instructed to keeping your materia inside your body at all times. And by placing them in certain spots of unique Tenketsu (chakra points) they will be of much greater in proficiency."**

She was right about that, at first trying out the materia he was slightly winded. But by week two he had adjusted to the difference quite well. Along with that he has been learning both Taijutsu forms which belong to the demons. Her detailed explanation was so he could create a unique hybrid Taijutsu mixed of the original two. And saying he was trying was a noble effort. Never had the blond Sannin ever seen a level of such difficult from katas of any Taijutsu forms he has known of.

"Shall we call it a day? Aerith said she was going to sell flowers on the upper plate. While I try to figure out just what job I can do around here."

Nodding in agreement since it was near seven, which was when both Aerith and Elmyra wake up. Naruto and the Gainsborough matriarch have been taking turns to on who does the cooking. Elmyra while a little put out, she was growing to enjoy having a second cook in the house. Since sadly neither Aerith nor Kurama could cook, while the Demon Queen admitted it freely, Aerith stubbornly still tries. And to the blond's amazement to find someone even worse than his late wife was mind blowing. It took Chouji and his mother months to fix Sakura's sense of cooking. His eye twitched in wonder on how long it take to teach Aerith.

/-/-/-/-/

After breakfast, a warm shower and a change of clothes for everyone, they got prepared for their day. But not prepared in what the day would bring for them. Naruto decided in wearing a red shirt with his chain-mesh underneath, black Anbu pants and sandal boots, with his trench over it all. Aerith told him Shinra does not allow weapons on the upper plate unless they are their military or SOLDIER, so to secretly keep his Daito with him he made a special Fūinjutsu seal on his arm which stored his Kage-Koutetsu in a pocket dimension. Watching the two brunette's faces when the long sword vanishing into his forearm like water was the most hilarious thing for both him and Kurama.

For the redhead Bijuu Queen her clothes stayed unnaturally clean. While Naruto was used to these kinda things, Aerith and Elmyra still had to take it in strides, getting use to an actual spirit living in their home. As for their flower girl she chose an elegant pink dress which buttons up in front with spaghetti straps, a pair of metal bangles on each wrist, a red short cut coat with metal bangles on the short sleeves, and finally short heeled low cut boots. Her hair in her usual plait with her pink ribbon.

Taking with her a small hand-basket which held least over a hundred flowers, the trio made their way towards the train station in Sector 7. While this area looked nearly as dilapidated as Sector 5, it did hold a unique atmosphere just like Aerith's. Kurama raised an eyebrow while mentally snorted seeing the bar _7th Heaven,_ while Naruto took note of the weapons store on the opposite side of the bar. While he can forge his own weapons since he learned from the blacksmiths in Kumo, who was still the strangest bastard he ever met next to Octo-Pops. He was sooo glad he saved Yugito, besides becoming his closest friend; she is the official translator for Bee.

"Hello…"

Blinking, Naruto sees both Aerith and Kurama look at the blond with an identical smirk.

"Yes?"

**"You spaced out kit, again."** The fox woman smirks more mischievously.

Sighing, the blond rubbed the back of head sheepishly. While he knew he has been reflecting a lot lately, he seriously he needed to find something to do around Midgar to make some Gil and help around the house. He hated feeling like some kind of 'troublesome' bum. The blond made a mental note to sort it out at home as they passed by the train conductor who spoke kindly to Aerith, though he was still cautious with Naruto and Kurama, the redhead especially with her demonic eyes. But when the brunette assured him they were friends it was enough for him, least for the moment.

/-/-/-/-/

The train ride was nice, remembering the time at Yuki No Kuni where they had made a rebound with the marvel of transportation. While it slowly spread in the Elemental Nations, it remained mostly in Yuki. During his training trip with Jiraiya he went there for his 15th birthday. Princess Koyuki had made it his day which was rather overwhelming for the blond. Naruto never really had a birthday party, especially since back home before Pein's attack he was treated like a plague. So to finally have one birthday where there was people who truly cared about you and wanted celebrate you being alive, it had actually made him cry. Same night he told the princess why he shed tears, and to his surprised she accepted him, and gave him a night he would never in his life would ever forget. Both in thanks for saving her country and knocking some sense into her, and just to show real love, even if only physical, that he really mattered.

Afterwards Naruto understood that due to her position, the two could only remain as friends. While a little sad he knew it was best. And when he finally got the girl he'd wanted since he was eight, he felt truly happy.

The train jolted on the rails as it ascended upwards. The trio got comfortable as Aerith is in the middle of Naruto and Kurama. She sighs comfortably as she watches her new friends out of the corner of her eyes. After Naruto's breakdown at the church, the brunette made it her mission to help the blond Shinobi heal his heart. He soon told her much about Sakura, and what happened during the war. While she was happy to know that most of his friends survived and the war ended, she could not help but want to help Naruto get past all the pain he felt. No one should have ever gone through the hells he did, one way or another Aerith was determined to help. To never again let him blame himself for his wife's death, for the loss of some his friends during the war, to wake up scream in the middle of night from nightmares.

For her redheaded friend, she was not sure what to do. How does one help an immortal demon emotionally heal? Kurama spoke and admitted she had her issues to deal with, but her focus is Naruto. Which in a unique way became therapy for her heal from the guilt of the things done to her former container. She smiled how these two acted so much like brother and sister, which in an odd sense they are.

And while yes she has lived for thousands of years, it was nice to have a girlfriend now. Demoness or human, it mattered little to Aerith, she had new friends and she wouldn't let them be alone. Kurama raised an eyebrow at the content smile on the beautiful brunette's face.

**"And why are we happy today?"**

Aerith could tell the sarcasm was a front to hide the curiosity. Kurama does have one strange personality, though she could not say much.

"Just nice to be with friends while working is all. Would you like to help Kurama?" the brunette asks tilting her head looking at the Demon Queen.

Blinking in surprise Kurama lightly scratched her cheek with claw finger. But soon glares over at Naruto, who was snickering at her.

"Demon Queen Kurama, the flower girl," Naruto was trying hard to laugh out loud at the mental image.

Said Queen growled until she saw Aerith snickering too. "Took his side did you?"

"Oh big sister, you have to admit it is funny," trying to give the puppy-dog eyes to the redhead.

Kurama's left eye twitched before she huffed and looking away. She grumbled as Naruto laughed at her expense.

**"You have to earn the right for me to be your big sister, '_Kitling'_."** The fox woman crosses her arms as she continued to look away, hiding a small smile crossing her lips while Aerith raised an eyebrow.

"But you gave her a nickname…"

Narrowing her eyes the redhead slowly looks over to see the smug grin from her former container. At the same time both secretly notice when entering there was not but one or two people in this coach. Since they have been going with Aerith to the upper plate selling her flowers, the train is usually a bustle of people who go to work up top. Even now having a conversation with their brunette friend they are having a mental conversation.

_**I don't like this kit. For the few weeks we went with Aerith I kept a mental picture of who goes up top and who comes down. And those two near the monitor are not regulars.**_

"_They're not. We keep an eye out and one on Aerith. Something is telling me this involves her."_

_**Glad I am not the only one who thought that. Nice to know I am not imagining things…**_

/-/-/-/-/

The contrast from the Upper plate to the slums below was a large understatement. With each eight sectors powered by the massive Mako reactors, the areas were clean and well lit. Every building and house is well made and crafted; the streets are clean and besides the green smog from the reactors and cars, hardly any real pollution. And at the center of this massive industrial city is the Shinra building which towers over all the buildings. Neither Naruto nor Kurama liked that building, not just for seeing Shinra's arrogance on display, but the feeling emanating from it. Both could sense an intense malice which seemed to glow around the building itself. Kurama told him if she was there she could possibly manipulate it and turn the Shinra building into a massive haunted house of sorts. While the idea was very appealing Naruto did not any unwanted attention from organization that rules the whole world. Sticking into the shadows was all he desired for the moment.

Reaching the station with the train coming to stop the trio gets off with Aerith ready to make her rounds. The brunette tried to convince the fox woman into helping her, and slightly tease the redhead who only gave something of the mother's look at the young brunette. Well was worth a shot…

Walking into an alleyway both Naruto's and Kurama's danger senses started screaming at them.

"Hello Aerith."

A smooth male voice made the trio stop, but both the blond and redhead notice the instant tenseness from their flower girl. That rigidness soon turns to fear in her eyes as a man with long black hair, a tilak on his forehead in a dark blue suit walks into the alley. Almost the same height as Naruto, with strong piercing raven colored eyes. But for a split second the two thought they saw brief recognition from the man when seeing the former Kyuubi Jinchurriki. But soon seeing the glowing eyes of not only Naruto but the crimson hues of Kurama; made the man's eyes widen only slightly.

_SOLDIER?_

"May we help you," Naruto fringed politeness.

"You look well Aerith; the president has missed your company. He has _requested__that_ you come back home," the raven hair man said calmly.

Out of instinct the said woman hid behind Naruto who, along with Kurama narrow their eyes. Why the hell would the president want her? Both were also impressed how well she is trying to not show how afraid she really was.

"I am not going back," Aerith said with some surprising venom in her tone.

"I am afraid it is not that easy anymore. The president has made it clear."

"And clearly she has no wish to go with you Mr.?"

"Tseng, leader of the Turks. I am surprised you do not know of me since you both hail from SOLDIER."

_They think we're from SOLDIER?_

_**Our eyes, remember members of that group have glowing eyes as Kitling told us.**_

Now realizing their potential cover they use it. "You know I am not really sure. Work can keep anyone busy."

**"For in our case too busy,"** the two lie convincingly.

Tseng rubs his chin in thought as a woman soon appears behind them which prompt Kurama to stand in front of Aerith. The woman wore the same unisex dark blue uniform, which hid her slender frame, with shoulder length wavy red hair, a round face with fair skin and dark chocolate eyes. She stares evenly but not at Kurama but straight at Aerith.

"Just come with us. There is no need for any fuss," the female Turk said in a soft but stern tone voice.

Soon a man with spiky black hair with rimless glasses joins the woman Turk. In his left hand he holds a sheathed katana which Kurama can sense some strong power coming off it. Being the same height as her Kit, his face only shows a scar underneath one of his blue eyes. Otherwise he shows no emotion.

"Come on man, just hand the Ancient over and we can all go home," a lazy male voice speaks.

Two men soon stand beside Tseng which makes Naruto's eyes narrow some. A tall ebony skin toned man with a bald head and shades, wearing the same suit as Tseng. And a spiky redheaded fair skin man, who unlike the others wears his suits open and the white shirt not tucked in. on his head he has a pair of goggles as he looks at trio with an easy going smirk, good grief Shikamaru might be a lazy-ass, but at least he looked professional. But both Naruto and Kurama saw the dark intent in his ruby colored eyes. They saw the electro mag hanging from his belt.

"You two were in SOLDIER, you should be aware of her importance," the dark skinned man speaks.

"Afraid I am unaware of your names," Tseng asks.

"Minato Senju." Naruto said evenly as his eyes stay locked on with the Turks leader.

**"Mito Senju. Brother and sister, but afraid your request for our friend's company is unwarranted."**

"Damn that is one smoking babe you have for a sister. Want to go out later hun," the lazy red haired man asked.

Naruto and Kurama look at him with a raised eyebrow, Tseng rubs his temples with his hand. "Reno…"

The now known Reno looked to his boss with a carefree shrug. Cissnei behind them uses every ounce of her will not to hit the idiot with her Rekka. Seriously the man could actually go somewhere in his career if he was not such a lazy dumbass all the time. Katana beside her only sighs lightly as he shakes his head while Rude remains silent.

Not wanting to stay in this situation or have Aerith be this scared Naruto speaks up. "Afraid we must decline. Seems very apparent my beautiful friend has no wish to join you. And touch my sister and I will cut your balls off."

Reno only smirks while Aerith tries to hide the small blush on her cheeks, Naruto thinks she is beautiful? Tseng only sighs. "I'm afraid it is not that simple Minato."

**"Choice is always simple…" **_**Now kit!**_

_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!_

Instantly three clones phase into being much to the Turk's and even Aerith's surprise, since this was her first time seeing it. She soon gasps as they charge forward at Tseng and the other two. The trio has nearly seconds to react to the sheer speed of the clones as they attack while the original remains with Aerith.

Kurama slowly walks towards Cissnei and Katana as they draw their weapons, though the redhead raised an eyebrow at the unique Shuriken from the female Turk.

"My name is Cissnei, we will not fail our mission," her sternness impressing the fox woman.

"Katana, while I do not like to fight women, I will not hesitate to complete my mission."

Soon a dark smile appears on Kurama's lips which sent an internal shiver down the two Turks' spines. They could swear her crimson eyes were glowing brighter. **"Well then, let's welcome chaos,"** her demonic chuckle sent another chill down their spines.

/-/-/-/-/

The clone facing Reno had to admit; while the man might be lazy in appearance he does have speed on his side. He was fast, just not fast enough. He saw the red-haired man reach for his electro mag and extend it. Ducking under a well aim swipe of his weapon, the Bunshin Naruto makes Reno lean back from a right hook which turn to a spinning reverse roundhouse kick.

"Shit!"

Reno only had second to roll out of the way before he nearly struck to face by Naruto's foot. This man is fast, really fast, he barely just saw the man use a feint with his right hook into a kick. Count on SOLDIER to make their troops so damn good at martial arts. This was not his day.

The redheaded Turk only saw the blond duck from his electro mag as he swung it. He was not prepared for a bone jarring uppercut which sent him flying. But was soon sent into a wall when the clone jump up to him and lands a perfect drop-kick to the stomach. Reno swore he felt his inside felt like jelly when the man's foot struck. The air flew from his lungs when he collided with the wall and in a moment, he lost consciousness, leaving the Turk literally embedded in the bricks as his head hangs forward.

Landing perfectly the clone simply shakes his head before puffing from existence.

/-/-/-/-/

First thing the Bunshin Naruto noticed, Rude, as he learned his name was is a boxer, pure and simple. While fast on his feet work, his fists were slow, but he could tell that this man is a strong power fighter. Ducking and weaving with ease, he can tell the man was slowly getting frustrated; the tightness in his jaw is any clue.

"Admit your good, will give you that," the clone states truthfully.

Rude said nothing as he continued his offensive. "However…"

The clone caught the man's fist without any recoil, which was visibly shocking to the Turk. No one ever caught his fist, not unless they wanted a broken arm, but the blond man before him only smirks before he moves quicker than lightning. Rude didn't even see the fist as it connected to his chest which felt like he was hit by a battering ram or a car. The very breath left his body as he felt his consciousness slipping away. The force sends him flying backwards into window of a store. The clerk screams as she hides behind her register. The broken glass is scattered everywhere as the man lands unconscious on the floor of the shop. Naruto only looks through the broken window. He could tell the man might have a fractured ribcage but least he was alive.

"But unless you got speed, power is meaningless…" which was his final words before vanishing in a puff of smoke.

/-/-/-/-/

Cissnei was slightly trembling, she, a member of the Turks was actually trembling. But _those_ eyes, while she heard Sephiroth had cold cat-like slit green eyes, but these eyes. Everything about them felt unnatural, almost, as if they are, demonic…

That was the only word that fit this woman. Malice, rage, and hate, it felt like they were actually made into a physical form and this is the result. Kurama could tell immediately this Cissnei girl was spiritually aware, if only slightly. The fact she could smell the fear only made her smirk at young woman.

**"Do you intend to remain there, still as a statue? From your words I thought you held strength girl. Perhaps I was mistaken,"** Kurama's tone is taunting and cold.

Gripping her Rekka tightly she grit her teeth as she takes a stance only for Katana to get in her way.

"What are you doing?"

"Let me handle this Cissnei. This woman is far beyond your skills at the moment, I will fight her," his tone even and thought out.

**"Someone who doesn't break easy… you should be fun."**

Katana stares at her evenly; "Whoever, or whatever you are, you are no human. But that matters little; we shall take the ancient back home to Shinra."

Slowly, deliberately Kurama pops her knuckles as she stares back with narrowed eyes. **"Her name is Aerith, and her home is with us and her mother, not you. Dare try to take her, you will suffer dearly."**

That was no vale threat; she meant every word she said. Try to take Aerith and die. And these two Turks knew it. Unflinching Katana draws his sword and point at his enemy. His steely gaze is impressive, but foolish Kurama thought. Taking a unique stance he charges, his thrusts and slashes are easily dodged by the Bijuu Queen. Ducking and weaving soundlessly, a dark smirk crosses her lips, this was interesting prey.

Cissnei only watches in horror as the woman actually blurs with inhuman speed. Appearing behind her comrade the demon woman raises her claw-like hand brings it down in blinding speed.

"Katana!"

Said Turk roars in pain as Kurama's claws cut through his back deeply, she ripped through his flesh and suit with ease.

**"What are you looking at little _girl_…"**

The red-haired female Turk looks in front of her only to have a bloody vice grip around her throat. Lifting her with one hand up to her level, Cissnei drops her shuriken as she tries fruitlessly to pry to fox woman's hand off her. How the hell did she move so fast?! That was among a mountain of questions that ran through her head as she tried in vain to free herself until her movements came to a halt, seeing the crimson demonic glowing eyes stare directly into her's. She did not see Kurama's face, it was somehow shadowed in darkness, and only her eyes are visible. Her body froze, she felt cold, and her body is stiller than any stone as the fear kept rising in her being. But what came next outright terrified Cissnei.

**"You will live with your short little life. But come near Aerith or _Minato _and I will haunt your very existence till you come begging me for death…"**

That voice, it was not…

A deep slash to Kurama's back made her drop the completely frightened Cissnei. Slowly turning as if uninterested or annoyed by the intrusion. She sees a barely standing Katana. But before she could react the man ran his blade through the fox woman's chest.

"Turks, always finish their mission," the man speaks in a tired voice.

To his amazement and abject horror the woman only blinked as she only looked at him with an annoyed expression. Raising her hand she smacks the man to the side of his face. The force sent him flying through a brick wall by the sheer force. The Bijuu woman knew he'd survive, well if he gotten medical attention. Hearing a frighten yelp she looks back at her other prey. Cissnei had backed up on her hands and legs, hitting her back to a wall. Terror and fear show in her eyes as she sees a person standing with a sword through their body and yet acted as if she were completely unharmed. Looking down the demon woman finally notices the blade. Wrapping her fingers around the hilt, and slowly she draws out the katana from her body. To her shock Cissnei saw no wound or blood, as if Kurama was never hurt to begin with, even the slash previously is gone, and her clothes looking untouched. She then sees the blade being closely inspected by the Bijuu Queen.

**"A beautiful work. And unique Materia inside it as well. Looks like I have finally a weapon for myself," **Kurama husky feminine voice spoke.

Not the voice that made Cissnei's soul quake in terror. She then saw as Katana's Muramasa she believe he called it begin be enveloped by red light. Kurama poured in both her demonic chakra and Youkei into the sword. As the light faded what they both saw a now a blood red bladed Daito with three ridges on the blunt side near a now curved tip. The hilt was pure black with silver thread with a golden tsuba of a fox.

"The… Muramasa," Cissnei spoke in frighten raspy voice.

She saw recognition in Kurama's crimsons orbs, **"So you bare the name of Muramasa. I will ensure Shinra will know the true meaning of your name."**

Soon her eyes drift back to Cissnei who looks at her in visible horror. She really did enjoy terrorizing her enemies to the point to sheer primal fear. She is a demon after all. But knowing her kit, he will want them alive, only because of him she won't kill, yet. Her eyes soon glow brightly as she sees Cissnei be pulled into her sleep Genjutsu. The girl would be out like a light for a few hours, more than enough time.

Her eyes feel heavy as everything was becoming blurry; Cissnei feels her head move up and down until sleep overtakes her. But the last thing coherent thought that remained before passing out.

_What… Are you…?_

/-/-/-/-/

The final clone was to say at the very least he is having some fun. Not only is this Tseng character a good fighter, he can counter well along with attacking almost as well as Naruto. Guess he did earn the title of leader of the Turks for a reason. He felt the memories of his two Bunshin brothers when they soundly defeated their foes, so it was just him while boss and Kurama protects Aerith. Catching Tseng's elbow meant for his throat, the two stare at each other evenly.

"First good fight I had in ages. Impressive Tseng."

The leader of the Turks heard the hidden sarcasm as he looks at the blond with his mask of indifference. "Who are you? I never seen or heard of anyone who can make actually physical copies of themselves."

Naruto only smirks; "I'm just that good."

A dry gaze crossed Tseng's eyes as the two separate. Standing in their respected stance neither show any emotion, both wear a blank mask perfectly. Beginning to attack again, Naruto moves in for a palm strike, Tseng deflects it as his fist goes to hit the blond's ribs. Naruto deftly counters with his inhuman speed by grabbing the man's wrist and twisting as he spin the man into a high knee to the chest. There was no time to block as he feels his diaphragm hit with the force of a car. He feels every nerve in his body almost be overwhelmed by pain, but he vaguely notices _Minato_ is still holding his writs. But not until he roars in pain feeling the bones in his forearms broken if not shattered.

In the same speed he used to knock the wind out of Tseng he moved and broke the man's arm for good measure. Letting him go, he goes down with a leg sweep which knocks his opponent down. He looks down at the pained man who holds his shattered left arm.

"All the time busy with me, boss and Mito have already gone with Aerith. And well safe and away from your hands."

"You only delay us, we will have the ancient. And no traitor of SOLDIER will stop us."

The two stare each other evenly, despite his pain. The Kage Bunshin only smirks again.

"She's under our protection."

Those were his final words as he puffs from existence.

/-/-/-/-/

The original Naruto smirks as the last bit memories finally return to him. Soon as the fight began he picked up a frighten Aerith in a bridal style fashion and vanished via Futon-Shunshin to the train station. He was so glad that worked here. The brunette was too rigid to protest, holding her weave basket for dear life, as Kurama soon joined them and they ran into the train as it went back to the slums. Though looked quizzically at the sword in Kurama's hand, which was not his focus at the moment.

Sitting her down on the train's bench Naruto kneels down in front of her. He kept his large hand on both of hers rubbing them gently. She slowly relaxes from his touch and seeing his calm cerulean look into her emerald. Kurama sits beside her, with her claw-like hand rest on the brunette's head, rubbing almost motherly.

"You feeling okay," the blond asks gently.

"Y… Yes, thank you both."

Neither one missed the fear in their friend's voice. And they did not like it.

**"Kitling… why is Shinra after you?"**

Soon the girl froze her eyes averted from theirs. She felt a gentle hand on her chin as Naruto slowly moves her face back to look at his. A scared pair of emerald look into glowing cerulean.

"Please, let us help you," he almost whispers.

For a moment there is long silence, both could tell she was sorting out her trust with them. Understandable from their perspectives. "I… I'm not completely human," Aerith spoke in almost a hush whisper.

**"Your sent already told me that. But what does this have to do with Shinra bringing in these _Turks _to kidnap you?"**

For a moment the brunette looks at the redhead in surprise until remembering what Kurama is. Looking back at Naruto she sighs.

"I am an Ancient. Or _Cetra_ as some call us."

Briefly a flicker of recognition crosses Kurama's eyes; she heard the name before but where?

/-/-/-/-/

When she saw the trio coming back home so early Elmyra quickly suspected the cause. And seeing the questioning looks from both Naruto and Kurama she and Aerith finally explained everything. The truth of Aerith's origins and what and Ancient is, as far as the brunette knows about. She also told of her time as a small child being experimented upon by a horrible man named Dr. Hojo. Soon seeing tears from Aerith's eyes about her biological mother sacrificing herself so her daughter could escape Shinra's grasp.

The two were impressed how well Aerith has kept out of Shinra's hand for so long. It spoke well of her cunning. But this was the first time the Turks ever came in a group after her. This meant they are now doubling their efforts to claim her. Aerith had excused herself; she was emotionally drained by all this, and needed some rest going to her bed and leaving Kurama, Naruto, and Elmyra remaining at the kitchen table. The Gainsborough matriarch watched the two as they are deep in thought; she knows it is a lot to take in.

"Now you know everything. What will you do?"

"Protect her," Naruto says with determination in his eyes and voice.

Aerith stops at the steps hearing Naruto's words. She slowly looks back wide eyed.

**"You and your daughter have done so much for us. And will be damn if we let some corrupt tight suit monkeys have their way."**

"I promise you Elmyra I will protect Aerith with every ounce of my life. And I never go back on my word."

While surprised by his words, the elderly woman soon smiles warmly as she reaches over touching his cheek. "Thank you…"

Feeling eyes on him he looks to his side and saw fresh tears falling from Aerith's wide eyes as she looks at her blond friend. He quickly stood and placed his hands on brunette's shoulders. "I won't ever let them bastards hurt you or Elmyra ever again. That is a promise…"

"N... Naruto…"

Aerith nearly buries herself into Naruto as she hugs him tightly. Finally releasing all the emotions she held in she cries it all out. She feels the blonds strong arms wrap around her as her tears flow from her cheeks. Feeling a hand on her head she peeks, seeing Kurama standing beside her former container with grin.

**"They will be suffering for years to come to harm my little Kitling. Kit and I will never go anywhere."**

A watery smile crosses Aerith's lips, her emotions too jumbled to speak as she simply cries harder. Letting out all the tension she held for so long. Elmyra watches the scene as she wipes a stray tear away from her eyes. Perhaps god or Kami as Naruto calls her is really listening.

_Thank you… Kami…_

/-/-/-/-/

A lone man sits in his office at Shinra headquarters as he goes through a batch of files on his computer. Potential candidates to join the elite ranks SOLDIER 1st class. While admittedly they will most likely not measure up to the legendary Sephiroth, Genesis, or even Angeal, one might shine above all the others. The ringing of his cell gains his attention as he flips it open and responses putting it to his ear.

"Director Lazard."


	4. Prequel: Theatricality and Deception

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto or final Fantasy VII

_Your training means nothing! The will is everything! The will to act…_

**Prequel: Theatricality and Deception**

Humiliated, that is the one word that summed up what she felt. A simple snatch and grab of the Ancient, which even Tseng went to oversee personally, but there were two unknown variables they did not count for: two people who might be of SOLDIER, and if Cissnei had to guess 1st class by seeing their top notch skills. But for the life of her she never heard of any able to create physical copies of themselves. While yes, the Genesis and Angeal incident showed clones to the two former SOLDIERS, their cells were injected into people, but what this _Minato_ did was different, she felt it. Then that woman, Mito, a shiver runs down her spine just thinking of the redhead.

Those glowing crimson slit eyes which made her very soul tremble in fear.

But at this present moment, she along with her fellow injured members of the Turks were currently housed in the infirmary wing of the Shinra building. They had done a complete overhaul of the place which now gave every patient their own respected rooms, with a few sharing two beds. She was at least thankful for not being stuck with Reno. Granted all Cissnei received is slight damage to her throat, the claw hand print still visible on her neck which was delicately bandaged by a nurse. The Doctor explained to her not to try speaking for long periods for at least three days or it might cause severe damage even Healing Materia cannot fix. When asking of her comrade's state, she felt her shoulders slump in defeat.

Rude suffered from a fractured ribcage, damage to his internal organs, and fractured hand. Reno has several thousand fractures throughout his skeleton, which is being treated by healing tank. Katana, her head hung some, he nearly suffered a severe head injury, he was lucky there was no damage or scarring to his brain; and then the deep gashes from the woman's claws which ripped through his back nearly reaching his spinal cord. The poor man is in a medically induced coma so his body could heal; it was too dangerous for a tank. Her brown eyes look over to her said comrade, and that red haired witch even had the gall to steal Katana's Muramasa. She tried to activate the tracking device in the sword but found it was destroyed. Whatever that woman did shorted it out, perhaps she knew of it and what she was doing meant to get rid of device?

_No… she completely changed Muramasa to that evil looking thing. It almost felt alive…_

Finally her boss, he only was taken down with a fractured rib and bruised lungs, along with his broken arm now in a sling. Tseng had walked into her room thirty minutes ago, sitting in a chair near her bed. Only Cissnei and her boss remained in their suits since their injuries were minor, if someone could call them that.

And as to why Tseng is sitting in the same room with Cissnei and the bed ridden Katana, he had become one the few real friends she had among her co-workers. An odd friendship, but a good one they both agree, thanks to _him_. The silence in the room was growing almost uncomfortable as Tseng looks out the window and Cissnei still gazing over to Katana.

"Has there ever been anyone in SOLDIER with those levels of skills?" the female Turk finally asks in a raspy tone.

"I called in an expert to see if he knows them, but as far I know; no. The man and woman could nearly rival Genesis, or Angeal, perhaps even … Sephiroth."

The two look at each other with Cissnei raising a delicate eyebrow.

Soon hearing footsteps both turned and looked when the door opened. Cissnei eyes widened some, while Tseng slowly stands to his feet, grunting slightly in pain. The _expert_ stepping in is a tall man in his mid-thirties wearing a sharp blue business suit and tie. Shoulder length faded blond hair, tan skin tone, a round face with sharp blue eyes behind a pair on rimless glasses.

"Director Lazard," Cissnei remarks in surprise, regretting it as she coughs.

The head of SOLDIER, and like Cissnei is also a friend of Tseng's came in with open concern in his eyes. The Young Turk never could figure out how the Director and her boss became friends, but since the Genesis and Angeal incident the two have been close.

"Are you all alright," the Director's being voice deep and smooth.

As her coughing fit stops Cissnei points dryly to her throat, Tseng looks evenly at his friend. "Today we encountered two people during a mission who might have been of SOLDIER. I called you to give you their names and descriptions."

"I heard from Heidegger, he is not pleased," Lazard snorts as he crosses his arms.

While the Director of SOLDIER is all business, much like Tseng, he does relax when around friends. If only slightly. Soon the man listened intently to his friend about every detail of this _Minato_ and _Mito_ _Senju_. The Director soon sat in a chair beside Tseng who sat down as well as Cissnei told them her account of the _sister_. Lazard soon taking a think posture, the two Turks can tell the man is trying to sort through his memories.

"I do not recall a Minato or Mito Senju, let alone a brother and sister in SOLDIER 1st Class. And there are only a handful of female members in that division."

"Could they have been AWOL's?" Cissnei asked while rubbing her throat.

Tilting his head Lazard shrugs his shoulders, "I will not know till I go through the database back at Central."

Reaching into his pocket the Director retrieves his cellphone. The redheaded Turk soon looks out the window still rubbing her throat, trying to massage the soreness away. She gazes at the city with a blank expression, while she is mixed with her feelings when coming to the ancient, no thanks to _him_, she still did her duty. While a part of her felt she was betraying him, she also felt… no, those feelings were meaningless now, he vanished along with that blond infantry friend of his. What good would it do feeling that if he was not here… Or worse, if he was dead…

_But that Minato, he looked so much like him it was scary. Just who the hell are you…_

"Here…"

She looks back to see Tseng with a glass of water in his good hand. "You need to be careful with that throat."

Taking the cup with both hands she nodded in thanks as she lifted the glass and let the cooling water go down her aching throat.

"That Mito really shook you up didn't she?"

Lowering the glass she looked to her friend and boss, she is unsure if that was a question or a statement. Never the less the young woman hesitantly nodded as she remembered those crimson slit eyes staring into her chocolate eyes when the redhead grabbed her by the throat. The level of dark intent that came off that eerie woman was frightening, but seeing her take a sword through her heart without much of a fuss say perhaps brief annoyance. Cissnei secretly prays she never meets that Mito ever again.

"Tseng, that woman is not human. I don't know how, but I just know she is no human."

The dark-haired man narrowed his eyes, noting the tremor of fear when she spoke of that woman. Never would he think of hearing genuine fear coming from someone like Cissnei, who he feels could be his successor if he ever steps down. But his heart burned with rage when he could see the terror in his friend's eyes. He would make these siblings pay for this… one way or another.

/-/-/-/-/

**"Seriously… Minato Senju?"**

Naruto just glared at Kurama while sitting on the couch beside her. After Aerith practically cried herself to sleep the blond picked her up, took her upstairs, and laid her down on her bed. After covering and tucking her in, he went back downstairs to talk to with Kurama. Elmyra sits in a chair beside them as she listens.

"All I could come up with. Besides using our real names didn't seem like a wise choice _Mito_…"

The redhead's eye twitches; she really couldn't say much since following Naruto's example and hid her name. The two drift into a silence as they gather their thoughts on what move to make. Firstly, they need information on Shinra. The two have to know just what this company really is and their real purpose and goals. Admittedly the old Naruto would have just stormed into the building and cause all kinds of hell. But after fighting the Akatsuki, the fourth Shinobi War, and losing Sakura, that Naruto long since died. He had to grow up, and while after the Valley of End and his training trip with Jiraiya, he did mature '_some'_, he was still a stubborn bastard who went headlong into things without forethought. And the cost of that naïve way of thinking nearly destroyed him. No, he can't think of that now, the past will only bring him down. Protect Aerith from Shinra, that's what matters. His glowing cerulean grows determined as he looks over to his partner.

"We need to infiltrate the Shinra building."

"What!?"

The two look over seeing the immediate concern in Elmyra's eyes. "Naruto, that building is one of the most secure places in all of Midgar; you need special security cards just to go up to the higher floors. Not to mention that armed guards and security cameras, that would be suicide!"

Her fear was not unfounded. She remembered the stories her late husband told her since he was a soldier of Shinra. The building is practically a fortress with who knows what kind of defenses to protect it. President Shinra was not known to be a fool, arrogant yes, but no fool. To take on a vast company which holds the world in the palm of their hand, you would need to be cunning, smart, and stealthy. All the right qualities of a Sannin Class Shinobi, and a proud member of the Uzumaki Clan, a small smirk crosses his lips.

Standing up and walking over to the kind hearted mother, Naruto kneeled down in front of her. "Yes it would be suicide. Unless that said person is a highly skilled and trained Shinobi with adept skills in stealth and infiltration. Elmyra, this is what I have been trained for since I was eight. I swear to you I will be alright."

Raven stared into glowing cerulean; slowly Elmyra raised her hand and touched his cheek. "Promise me you will come back home. I lost my husband to Shinra; I refuse to lose the closest thing I have to a son to them."

A small warm smile tugged on Naruto's lips. "I promise, mom…"

Leaned forward, she kissed the blond's forehead and rubs his cheeks gently. "Then rest for today. Stay with Aerith, and then go do what you must tomorrow. Kurama?"

The said Bijuu Queen was silent as she watched the whole conversation with a small smile. **"When kit goes tomorrow I'll stay here. I have a new sword to play with anyway."**

As she lifted up the said Daito in her hand both, causing Naruto and Elmyra raise an eyebrow. "Did you steal that from that Katana guy," Naruto asked with a coy smirk.

A sultry smile crossed the fox woman's lips. **"My handsome and sexy Kit, for a _Muramasa _to be truly given its full potential, it must be wielded by a demon. There are no exceptions to this rule."**

While Elmyra tilted her head in confusion Naruto simply face palms at Kurama's antics.

/-/-/-/-/

Neither really knew why but both Naruto and Kurama decided to sleep in Aerith's room, the blond wearing the clothes given to him by Aerith, while the redhead shifted hers into a red silk Yukata. Perhaps it was their protective nature yelling at them to look after her, but both hardly minded being in the room with their flower girl. While Naruto chose to sleep on the floor with a pillow from his bed, Kurama, ever so gently lifted the sleeping brunette so she can sit on the bed and gently lowered Aerith's head on her lap. The fox woman soon notices as her natural high body heat seems to relax her friend as a small smile appears on her sleep face. Her left claw like fingers ran through Aerith's silky hair.

Foxes are naturally protective creatures; this base animal instinct is amplified within Kurama. When she was much younger, she was always looking out for her little sister Matatabi from either Shukaku or Son Goku. Perhaps this was what she is feeling, in a way the redhead feels like she is watching over her little sister all over again. A sad smile lingers on the Bijuu Queen's lips.

_**My little Imouto… I imagine you're rather upset with me leaving from our world. But I had to do this for Kit. As much he had friends and loved ones, that place only brought him misery I could no longer bare watching him to endure. I love him too much to see him suffer any more of that hell. While yes, here in this world I have the chance to be his mate like I wanted so badly, it would be like pouring salt on an open wound. Naruto is deserving of a woman far better than I, and I am more than happy to be the sister he never had. And I believe I have found who he truly needs, as much as she needs him.**_

Her crimson orbs looked over to her sleeping blond but soon turn back lovingly to the young girl whose head rests on her lap. While she could push the two into a relationship, it could ruin what could grow between the two if rushed. The heart takes its time, and the Demon Queen is more than willing to wait and watch. Slowly her eyes close as she drifts into sleep, but failing to notice a peeking cerulean gazing at her from the floor.

/-/-/-/-/

Like usual Naruto's internal clock stirs him from his dreams as he stiffly sits up. Going to sleep on a floor always made the blond's body sluggish; he remembered a solo mission wear he slept in a barn. It took him five minutes just to get his body to move properly. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes they move over to what makes him smirk some.

There on Aerith's bed he sees his sleeping partner sitting with her back to the wall, while their brunette flower girl resting her head comfortably in the redhead's lap. If anyone did not know them at first one could swear they were really sisters. But soon his lips turn to a small frown as he remembering hearing Kurama's thoughts. Sighing the blond stealthy rises to his feet, which he soon sees the Demon's queen's eyes open, fully awake and smirking. But she soon frowns seeing the serious expression on her kit's face.

_**What's wrong?**_

_Make a Kage Bunshin so Aerith won't wake up. I want you to see me off. We need to talk._

/-/-/-/-/

Taking a quick shower and getting dressed in a set of black Anbu shirt and pants, his mesh underneath and his trench over it all with low heel sandals. Kurama shifted back to her Kimono as the two silently left the house while Elmyra and Aerith sleep peacefully. Closing the door the redhead looks at her partner in confusion as they walk side by side. Both see very little people as they walk through the Slum, since not many wakes up this early in the morning. However the silence was beginning to bother the Bijuu Queen.

**"Kit, what's wrong?"**

For minute the blond was silent as he looked forward. "Why didn't you tell me you had feelings for me?"

Her eyes widened before turning to a solemn realization. Their telepathic link, she forgot at times it works both ways.** "I thought you were asleep. I was hoping you didn't hear that."**

He says nothing as her shoulders slumped in defeat. **"I never said anything since you found your mate in Sakura. When she broke through my hold over you on the Tenchi Bridge she proved she was worthy of your affections. When she was murdered by that bastard I wanted to kill him myself. But I also wanted nothing more than be outside that damn seal and heal your heart. But it was me who caused that wound."**

The redhead is startled how fast Naruto spins on his heels grabbing her shoulders. His stern eyes gaze into her startled crimson. "I told you it was not your fault! It was…"

**"NOT YOU! I killed her because I waited so long to trust you! If I was not so selfish and prideful you could have learned my complete power in harmony! Obito would have been dead, Madara would still have been rotting in hell, and the FUCKING Jūbi would have stayed dead!"**

The two glared at each other with neither flinching from the other's rage filled glares. But soon the anger vanishes from the blond seeing he what he never thought he would from Kurama. At the corner of hers eyes tears threatened to fall down her cheeks as her rage was soon replaced by sorrow.

**"Because of me you were shunned and severely abused by those ignorant masses in Konoha. I killed your parents who could have lived and gave you all the love and happiness you deserved growing up. Thanks to me you never learned proper Shinobi skills till you forced that perverted godfather of yours into it."**

Naruto let her rant as he knew she needed to get this out. He was perhaps the only person who is allowed to see this very rare fragile side of his friend. While many had seen the cold intelligence, to the mischievous and slightly twisted sense of humor of Kurama's personality, only he ever saw the rare regret that came from her. If he had to guess, she held it in like he does at times. So letting her vent out her pain is enough for him.

"But why hide your feelings for me?"

Kurama sighed as she slowly gets herself under control, her hand reach over and touches her kit's cheek. **"Because I am not worthy or deserving to feel your love or affection like I want it to be. Only one will have that honor."**

"You have every damn right to be happy like anyone else!"

Lowering her head as she shook it sadly, she looked back her former container her voice breaking as she said these words. **"Kit, I cannot bear children! When Madara first took control of me, he did more than use as a mindless weapon. He forced me into human form and did things I will _never _allow anyone make me endure again. When Hashirama and Mito saved me, they tried so hard to heal what that bastard did to me. But he won when he took away the one thing I wanted to give you."** She could not stop herself as silently cries in shame in front of her kit.

His breath hitched and his eyes were wide in horror and rage. His body began to shake as his fists clinch so hard they draw blood. Now he knows the truth of her hate, why she wanted nothing more than to kill the whole Uchiha clan and have them ripped from the face of the earth. If he had known this, letting Madara return to the fires of hell would not been enough to make him truly suffer!

Watching Kurama breaking down he lets his rage fade as his eyes become mournful, he gently wraps his arms around her into a hug. She buries her head into his chest as she weeps more. While resting his chin on the top her head he rubs her back gently.

"You said the Lifestream healed when we entered it right?"

She only nods into his chest, being far too emotional at present to speak. "If it healed me, who's to say it did not heal you? You said it was infinitely more power than chakra. What if it saw the damage within you and healed it?"

Blinking slowly she let herself out of Naruto embrace as she looked at him teary eyed. "You said you brought me here to give me a second chance. Who's to say the Lifestream didn't do the same for you?"

Her eyes show briefly a small measure of hope as her right hand rubs her abdomen gently. His logic is sound, it was not farfetched in saying the Gaia could have healed all the violations commented by that scum of a Uchiha, the countless vicious raping and torture he did not just do outside her body, but inside as well. What was worse he made her consciousness enough to hear her screams and pleas to make him stop, only to laugh at her face. Kami did she savor it when she saw that bastard's souls slowly being devoured by the Shinigami, to be erased from the world for all eternity. A fate she wished for all the Uchiha's!

**"Perhaps… but I made my choice, I remain solely as your friend and sister. I accept those roles because I truly believe the one you truly deserve, will be the one who needs you just as badly to mend her heart and soul."**

Naruto could tell Kurama was set in her decision, Kami she could be more stubborn than he was. But he will respect it. But one way or another, he would make sure she found happiness. She has more than earned it in his eyes. This is why…

Whatever the Bijuu woman was about to say died in her throat. Her eyes went wide as Naruto's lips locked onto hers. Her body froze as their eyes stay fixed on the other but slow both close as he wraps his arms around her waist. The same time her hands wrap around the back of his neck as they drew each other closer. Bliss, which was the only word to describe what she, feels surges through her body. Feeling his tongue lightly on her lips, begging admittance, she complied as his tongue dances in her mouth with her own. She moans softly in her throat as she can taste honey and cinnamon.

For Naruto the reaction was the same. Every nerve in his body became alive the moment her lips touched his, they felt so soft, almost like silk. When she let him into her mouth the feeling only grew as he tastes cherries and maybe vanilla. Oxygen was becoming an issue as they finally separate, both flustered with their cheeks slightly tinted. Resting his forehead on hers, he heard her actually purring while her half lid glazed over eyes look into his beautiful cerulean.

"A single moment…" she tilted her head in confusion. "I accept your decision to stay as my sister and friend. But you least deserve this one moment that is just, _us_."

Fresh tears streamed from her eyes as she smiled brilliantly at her precious kit. He knew her sometimes better than she did. Now she is content, after that moment they would take the roles of friends and siblings, and for only those seconds where time stopped, they were as lovers.

**"Kisara…"**

Naruto blinks in confusion. **"My real name is Kisara."**

"But then what is Kurama?"

**"That is the name of my demon form. You see, Bijuu have two real names. One true name is for the 'Body', the second is for the 'Soul'. You are the first to ever learn the name of my soul, neither Mito nor Kushina ever reached that level of trust with me."**

The look in her crimson orbs spoke everything that Naruto understood. What Kisara is doing is now truly giving every piece of herself to him, her gift for their single moment. Once more they share kiss, both deep and full of emotions.

And after this pause in time, they would be solely as eternal friends and twins by heart and soul.

/-/-/-/-/

The train jolted some as Naruto sat alone with only sparse few going to the upper city. Of course no one recognized the blond now under a Henge of a Shinra employee. The form he takes is of a man in his late forties, tall with a skinny wiry frame, wearing a grey business suit and tie. His hair short, black in color with a hint of growing grey. Sitting on his lap is the man's briefcase. Naruto had paid close attention to the man every time they were in the train. So when he saw the man heading through sector 7 for the train station he struck. Using speed and ninja wire he grabbed the man and rendered him unconscious before he could even scream. Hiding him in a spot where no one would find him and also not be attacked, he only takes the man's briefcase, ID card, and a special access card for the Shinra building higher floors. Concentrating his chakra through his materia he took the form of the man.

While Kisara explained that not only is chakra more potent here in Gaia, but all his Ninjutsu techniques are much stronger than before. When he used his Kage Bunshin he took notice they were far more durable then what they were in the Elemental Nations. Now they could actually put up a decent fight without being expelled by a single punch. In fact one training session it turned into a near dog fight when he and his Kage Bunshin decided to make it a real battle.

Safe to say he was not only chewed out by Aerith but also Elmyra while Kisara laughed at his misery. Focusing on the present Henge-Naruto opens the man's briefcase. Inside he found several folders with several papers most about Shinra's stock reports that went to a woman named _Scarlet_ and moral of the slum populous within all the sectors went to someone named _Reeve_. Both folders showed they were too being handed to these people today.

_Best not get this Jackson fellow in trouble. Plus if these two are high in the food chain, I might benefit from meeting them._

He blinked seeing a photo held by a clip on the other side of the briefcase. Taking it out he sees a very attractive woman in her thirties in an elegant red dress and stiletto heels, a curvy slender figure with a large bust, her long blond hair in a ponytail with single bang covering the right side of her oval face, she stands in a very provocative pose. His eyes narrow as he can tell by the woman's eyes she is cruel and cold person. If he guessed she was using her beauty to use this man to do what she wants. Turning the photo around he sees some writing.

_Do this favor for me Jackson. And I am all yours._

_Scarlet_

Oh yeah she is a user alright…

Putting the items back and closes the case as he looks through the window. Not much further, his target would be in site.

/-/-/-/-/

The Shinra building stands tall at the heart of Midgar; to the average civilian they give electricity thanks to Mako energy and safety thanks to their police and military. However, a giant corporation which holds all the power and has complete control over the world. Even Naruto knew both he and Kisara could not take them on alone. Well perhaps Kisara, but the collateral damage would be astronomical, and getting Aerith or Elmyra in the crossfire was out of the question. And both would not risk raging an open war with an enemy they knew next to nothing about.

So time to use the arts the blond had been known to be a savant compared to most; stealth and infiltration. Gather as much information as possible and return home. He was quite pleased on how more powerful both the Henge and Tōton Jutsu. Though he still shook his head on how ridiculous the creation of the last Ninjutsu, when he first learn why he nearly beat Jiraiya with an inch of his life. Why was his godfather such a damn pervert…?

Still, the jutsu actually has some merits. And there is a large bonus using it in Gaia, when first tying the jutsu he found not just himself, but his shadow, sound of his steps, and even breathing was now silent. Only Kisara could see him due to her demonic eye sight.

Walking through the front door in his henge of the businessman Jackson West he scans the ID card at the registration desk at the front. He eyes every inch of the first floor, the room is huge with two sets of stairs on either corner plated with gold and blue carpet going down the steps. Not far ahead is Directory information panel, some bistro tables for people he gathers along with several exhibits of early aged automobiles. At the center of the room is large glass display with the Shinra logo. Four sets of elevators, two being at the other side of the room while two glass cylinder versions are on the right side. His eyes also took note of the security, foot soldiers from the looks, wearing blue uniforms with pauldrons on each shoulder and unique or odd helmet with red tri-scope lenses.

Walking over to the directory he memorizes each and every floor. For the moment he was only interested in the archives, and making sure he meets Reeve and Scarlet on their respected floors.

_Archives floor 45 and executive offices 66, least I picked the right man to henge._

/-/-/-/-/

Director Lazard sighed as he sits at his desk. Since speaking with Tseng and Cissnei the head of SOLDIER has been going through his data base on his private computer on these two supposed former members of SOLDIER. For at least two hours he has been peering through each and every ID catalog of members. Taking off his glasses as he leaned back on his chair he massages the bridge of his nose.

"How can these people be of SOLDIER and have no ID? What I am not seeing? And the way Cissnei spoke of this Mito, how could she alter a weapon with pure energy?"

He briefly thought of Deepground, but dismissed it immediately. All those troops along with the specialized SOLDIERS are in a state of hibernation. Besides that project belonged to Hojo: the demented scientist. While brilliant he is no Professor Gast or his late friend Hollander, or even Professor Lucrecia Crescent. He was mere specter compared to those who came before him.

_Ugh, thinking on that will not help my search or this blasted headache. Still, these two are impressive to take down the Turks with ease. Only a SOLDIER 1st class is that capable. If I can't find what I am looking for, I may need to do a direct approach. But who would be suited for this?_

Soon as if a godsend the photo ID of one very skilled SOLDIER 1st class came up. Though a brief stint in the Wutai war, this one has been a Black Opts agent. The countless highly dangerous shadow missions and each time they were performed flawlessly. Putting on his glasses a small smirk crosses his lips.

"Looks like I finally have a new mission for you… _Esha_."

/-/-/-/-/

_Honestly who can stand all this bullshit gossiping?_

"_**Having fun kit?"**_

_Oh yes loving every minute Kisara. How does Ino get into this crap?_

Currently Naruto is sitting in the lounge area having a small lunch. All the while his new hyper advanced hearing picked up the chatter from the others in the room. Of course to call it important would be like watching paint dry. Eating a snack from the vending machine, Naruto kept his eyes keenly on anyone who may prove useful in information. Sadly that was sorely lacking, he mostly figured along with Kisara as he kept her in the loop of his movements.

"_**With the armed detail in the room I doubt they can just scream out company secrets. Best to go check this Reeve and Scarlet out then the Archives. You said Jackson's Keycard gives you clearance yes?"**_

"_Yep… this guy is in the executive branch so he can practically go anywhere. But I'll be sure to Henge a few times so not to draw suspicion."_

"_**Sounds good. Just watch your ass Kit."**_

"_Yes ma'am. How is Aerith?"_

/-/-/-/-/

Smirking upon hearing the concern tone in her kit's voice she looks down at the sleeping young woman. Her claw-like finger moves a stray hair from Aerith's face.

"_**Still asleep. I have my clone watching the entire sector in fox form."**_

_WHAT!_

Kisara winced from hearing Naruto scream. _**"Not my demon fox form idiot!"**_

The Bijuu Queen gave a dry look when she heard Naruto sigh in relief. While Naruto did shed off that old persona of being a stubborn hardheaded idiot, he still had rare moments.

"_**Kit just keep your focus on finding info and just who this Reeve and Scarlet is; I will watch over Aerith and the sector."**_

_Got it._

Hearing some chuckling from her Bunshin; _**"We know how to pick them don't me mistress?"**_

"_**Kami-Chan likes her twists of fate no? How is the sector?"**_

"_**Blissfully quiet. The monkeys are getting ready for their daily lives. Seriously did the kit have go so early? We could have had some major fun with him all morning!"**_

Kisara sighed some; trust her Bunshin to just as much of a pervert as she is. Still, the idea was appealing. But it would hardly be appropriate for a twin sister. The kiss was enough for her, and really all you need is a single act to keep you going. She touches her lips; even now still feel the taste of her kit's mouth on her's. Hearing a soft groan she looks down, soon slowly emerald eyes peer up at her tiredly.

"Kurama," Aerith yawns cutely.

The fox woman smiles as she rubs her hand motherly through Aerith's hair. Guess she earned to know her real name too.

/-/-/-/-/

"Jackson."

Looking to his right while drinking a soda Naruto sees a man in well-tailored suit with short black hair standing near the table where he is sitting. With a final gulp he lowers the can.

"Yes," even the hinges voice mimic improved here.

"Scarlet sent you find you, come on."

Rising to his feet as he threw away his trash he follows the man into the elevator going to the executive offices. The two are quiet as they hear the ding to their floor. As the door opened the Sannin saw a large room in the center of the floor with several smaller and mid-size rooms around it. The two walk around to the left side of the floor to a mid-size room. The man opens the door as Jackson/Naruto enters.

"Ah, Jackson I trust you have what I want," a soft sultry with a hint of coldness speaks up.

As in the picture he sees Scarlet sitting behind her desk leaning back on her chair her arms resting on the chair's arms. Her sapphire eyes show both amusement and cruelty, her smile cold and dark. Showing the dual contrast of while this woman is beautiful, whatever warmth she had in her heart died long ago. Even despite the small light in her eyes, Naruto knew this woman is beyond saving.

"_**And I am damn glad you matured from that little detail of your hero complex."**_

The blond ignored Kisara's jab as he sat down with his briefcase in his lap. "Were there any doubts?"

Scarlet blinked, he was different than usual. She smirked, "None at all, the file please."

Open his case the henged blond hands over the file to Scarlet's outstretched hand. Opening the folder her eyes skim through papers. Her smirk only widens just slightly.

"Good work. The revenues are flowing quite nicely for us. President Shinra's speech proved effective in drawing in the masses."

Jackson closes his briefcase; "The president does know how to sway a crowd."

"Indeed…"

Closing the folder she places it on her desk. Her cold smile retuning on her lips as she looked at the young henged Sannin; "I have heard from Director Lazard that two supposed former SOLDIER members not just defeated but utterly humiliated the Turks. The poor lot is in the hospital wing of the building. Heidegger from what I hear is nearly blowing a gasket."

_Director Lazard and Heidegger…_

_**I took the liberty to read that little redhead's mind. Director Lazard is the head of this SOLDIER group. Heidegger is the head of the police and military division of Shinra and the Turks. Seems those two have been at odds for years, especially since Heidegger wants SOLDIER for himself.**_

_I'll check their files in the archives later._

"The president's response," Jackson/Naruto asked.

Scarlet sighed as she rose from her seat. "All I heard is the president will back off in his pursuit of the ancient for the moment. I will give her credit the girl is clever; eluding us for so many years is a feat. But not for long, if I know the director he will send a 1st Class after these traitors and the ancient. Won't be long till they're dead and the ancient is ours."

As Scarlet stands near her window looking down at the city below, Naruto mentally snarls along with Kisara. Both make mental promise to be ready and Naruto to check every file of every SOLDIER 1st Class. '_Know_ _thy_ _enemy'_.

"Need my assistance in this for anything?"

Turning scarlet looks back to Jackson with a sly grin; "You, remain where you are. And do what you do best."

She begins walking over to him. "Information." Stopping in front of him her dainty hand grabs his briefcase by the handle and taking it off his lap. Sitting it to the side then lets her hand touch his knee and slowly and deliberately ran her fingers forward as she leans down her face in front of his. "And my pleasure," she coos.

Naruto could swear she heard Kisara snickering. _**Coldhearted bitch but least she is gorgeous. Fufu, how about making her pleasure so vigorous you put her to sleep. If I recall…**_

_You watched… Oh you sneaky…_

_**OH, I am sorry you assumed I had some much to do in that caged sewer in your head. Damn right I watched, and must say I give 10/10 for putting Sakura, Koyuki, and Karui into pleasure induced comas. And you're favorite being the 'doggy' no less, a man after my heart kit.**_

Mentally Naruto eye twitches, but she was right. And as he and Sakura tried avoiding those missions when married, they did have to do activities of seduction to complete some objectives. They just made sure they were together when they did it because Naruto would have killed anyone who tried to rape Sakura.

Well may as well indulge himself and this woman.

/-/-/-/-/

Naruto could swear he could see Kisara slightly drooling as he redresses the now sleeping and exhausted Scarlet. He did have to admit this woman has some stamina to last forty minutes of him thoroughly giving her body a workout. And seeing her sleep with smile on her face is did make him smirk. Though how the hell no one heard them was a miracle. As gentle and caring as he could he slipped her red dress back on as he slowly sat her back on her chair. Already redressed himself, he soon writes a note on her desk.

_**Kami you were merciless on her… Oh I wish I was her right, fuck that was good.**_

Stretching out the kinks in his body his henged grey eyes look over at the fellow blond. "I may not know what turned you in what you are now, but it is a shame…"

_**She chose her path; Kami will deal with her in the end. Continue the mission; make sure that last file goes to Reeve, then the archives.**_

Nodding Naruto silently looked through the desk. He smirks finding the woman's keycard. Just like his, a simple piece of metal with unique machinery inside it. He had seen them before in the more industrial villages like Amegakure after the war. While the stuff was fascinating, he has to focus. Opening the door he locks it on his way out, he will give the woman her dignity.

Walking through the hall he finds Reeve's office on the opposite side on the large conference room. Stopping he knocks on the door.

"Yes come in," hearing a deep voice.

Opening the door he finds a man in thirties working at his desk. Shoulder length raven black hair slicked back with a few bangs in front, a well-trimmed goatee on his sharp oval face. Looking up his coal colored eyes show warmth as he stands. As far as suits go he wears very clean cut black one similar to the Turks.

"Jack, come have a seat."

Walking over Reeve extends his hand which Naruto shakes firmly. Instantly Kisara tilts her head. _**Now this an interesting monkey. How could someone such as this untainted human work in a place of such malice?**_

_I am not surprised, there at least be a few good eggs in this place. Least one his high on the payroll._

The two sit with Reeve back in seat and Naruto in a seat in front of the desk. Without any words he opened his briefcase and hands over the folder. Reeve thanks the man as he opened it. Naruto's sharp eyes notice the brief look of sadness. From what Kisara has been telling him as he watches this Reeve fellow truly cares for the people in Midgar, both in the slums and upper plates. His heart is in the right place, so it must be a theory he took the job to help the people. At least that's what both Naruto and Kisara think.

"I take it you heard about the incident yesterday," Reeve sighed.

"Turks having a run in with two supposed former member of SOLDIER when trying to retrieve the Ancient."

Reeve sighed again as closes the folder and drops it on his desk. "A Minato and Mito Senju, an apparent sibling pair that joined together in SOLDIER."

"Director Lazard's response?" Jackson/Naruto asked in curiosity.

Leaning forward the raven haired man rested his elbows on the desk as he interlocked his fingers. "Lazard went through every file and found nothing so far. But he found the perfect operative to aid the Turks. _Esha…_"

The henged blond lifts an eyebrow as Reeve shrugs. "No surprise you never heard of her. While a SOLDIER 1st class she is a highly dangerous black opts agent. Even most of her files are not known to me. And the only reason I know of her is meeting her once. She is… very dedicated when it comes to her missions."

Both Naruto and Kisara mentally narrow their eyes. So whenever they start up again to go after Aerith this woman will be with them. And SOLDIER 1st class no less. They will have to step up their game, and perhaps…

/-/-/-/-/

The conversation was light as Reeve asked Jackson to leave, but not before hearing how Reeve thinks they should leave the young Ancient alone. Looks like they are both right on that one. Walking into a bathroom Naruto soon leaves now as Scarlet henge. Going to the elevator he goes back down to Archives with zero fuss.

The room is massive with countless shelves with books and folders. It took the young Sannin hours to read through everything. Being as Scarlet let him into much classified material which also found Professor Hojo's information. Which made the blond and redhead growl in anger, the level of unethical experiments was insane. Then finding the file on what happen to Aerith and her mother here under that man's _care_, Oh yeah this man will die when he finds him.

The Shinigami will have a sacrifice for hell…

Looking through the files on SOLDIER proved slightly frustrating. Even despite Scarlet's clearance there were things even she was not allowed to see. But three names got his attention. Genesis Rhapsodos, Esha, and finally Sephiroth, who Aerith told is a legend in Gaia itself. But what troubled him was lack of information on any of these three; and what paper was on here was mostly blacked off. But Sephiroth's, there was nothing. No papers or even and ID photo. That bothered the two. And with Genesis, his file was mostly blacked out and no ID. But with Esha, only a photo ID and nothing.

The woman looks in late Twenties with flowing raven straight hair. Her face is round with caramel skin tone much like Fu the Nanabi Jinchurriki, her eyes got his attention, and they are blue with a dark green mix and glowing. Those that bare the eyes of SLODIER. On the center of her forehead is a tilak much like Tseng's, her expression is blank but Naruto can see the level of seriousness in the woman.

_**She will be tough one Kit. But think you learned enough. Come home…**_

/-/-/-/-/

Henge-ing back as Jackson he soon leave building and back to the slums. Overall he spent half the day in that damn place. As he exits the train in Sector 7 he returns back to his real self as he walks back home, but not before leaving Jackson's briefcase and lets him out the wire while he sleeps. His mind digests everything he learned and knew he along with Kisara will use all their power to ensure that damn company never gets Aerith.

_**Kit we're at the church. And expect an angry brunette.**_

The blond sighed, he was expecting this.

/-/-/-/-/

Opening the door of the old cathedral Naruto sees Aerith in old white dress while Kisara stood beside her. Both simply look at the flowers; But the can tell by the rigidness of their new friend's shoulders she is angry.

"I'm back."

His voice causing a sharp turn from both ladies but he saw an enraged pair of emerald eyes staring at him. He said nothing as Aerith stormed over to him as he stopped half way. Stopping in front of the tall blond her body trembled some as Kisara watches from afar. Neither he nor the Bijuu Queen made a move as Aerith's hand rose, the echo of her slap across his face heard throughout the room. Naruto simply kept his eyes locked onto hers as he sees the rage soon turn to grief as tears prick from her eyes. Slowly she buries her head into his chest, refusing to let him see her cry.

"Do you know how scared I was? When big sis told me, I… I thought something would happen to you," Aerith voice trembled with slight breaking.

Her hands soon lifted as she grabbed his shirt tightly. "Never do that again… Please… Please never do that again."

She breaks down as she cries softly on his chest. Slowly, gently he wraps Aerith in a hug his chin resting on her head.

"I promise," he whispers…

While trying to soothe his friend's tears his eyes lock onto Kisara's. Both share a mental agreement, while they will not stealthy enter Shinra again, it does not stop Kisara from her previous declaration. A dark smile appears on the Demon Queen's lips.

_**I will show them true fear…**_

/-/-/-/-/

Deep below in the vast cave network under Midgar, a lone figure walks on the surface of the water. Not far ahead is large water-like orb with the silhouette of male figure inside. Stopping in front of the orb, her dainty hand barely touches the surface. Slowly she sees his eyes open.

_Wake… And defend... _

_Genesis…_

/-/-/-/-/

**Character** **Stats:**

**Title**: Kyuubi No Yoko

**Name**: Kurama (Body) Kisara (Soul)

**Age**: Said to be over several thousand years old (human form of the age of thirty)

**Height**: 6'0ft

**Weight**:150 lbs.

**Rank**: The Bijuu Queen

**Abilities**: Bijuudrama, Telepathy, Negative emotions sensory, High Demonic Speed and Strength, Breath fire.

**Elements**: Futon, Katon

**Special** **Weapon**: Muramasa (altered by her hands) Materia within sword: _**Contain **_


End file.
